


Then Cometh Shame

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expanded version of When Pride Cometh -Enjoy<br/>***I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's characters***</p>
<p>***Rate M for a reason.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to District Two

Then Cometh Shame

Chapter 1  
Welcome to District 2  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato's POV:

Finally she gets a taste of what I had to go through with the outlying districts. What I had to put up with. Now she'll know how a REAL Victor is treated at home. For she's just a Seam Rat who got lucky any ways. Who is popular with the masses for now. I bet she won't soon forget what I think of her nor what my district really thinks of her either.

Katniss POV:

I wish my head would stop pounding. Damn these high heels & Blood blisters. I have yet to see properly for the last two days since Cato slammed my head against the wall & spat on. Cinna was about to bring my pin out for me to wear but I stopped him;

"No Cinna not the pin. I want the cross today."

Cinna doesn't object but he asks why? I replied;

"Because of a relative. This is my signal. Cinna your word, if anything goes wrong you take this cross over to Johnathan Everdeen offices & tell him verbatim this phrase 'Where pride cometh'. He's my paternal grandfather Cinna, he'll know what to do."

Cinna agrees to it for his friend since he has had to cover up her bruises from the last fight with Cato.

The train arrives, Katniss does her speech to the letter from the Capitol. It was returned with light applause & some even hissed at her. Katniss expected this as she looks up she sees with blurry eyes her grandfather. Jonathan Everdeen knew she was going through hell & Katniss wearing her father's Templar Cross confirmed it. This is her signal she's in trouble. That she needs help & for her to ask is like asking for the messiah to appear. Cato then comes to the microphone there was a loud applause then, he does his speech. The crowd roars in their support for Cato. Cato was going to rub it in to make sure Katniss knows where she stands here. Yet he notices the glassy eyes, the unfocused look on her face. He knows something is up. She's unwell yet, nobody knows but his sister through his escort has invited them to lunch. Katniss declines stating she's not hungry in the nicest tone that she could for it was the truth. Yet the escort & Cato forces her to go.

"Fine" she replies "but I'm changing out of this & putting on flats first if I'm walking anywhere."

She goes to her room closes the door grabs a black pair of jeans, black t-shirt & flats. She changes quickly getting dizzier by the second, grabs a bottled water to go. Going to the door, everything goes black as she falls with a thud.

As Cinna & Cato's sister Lana comes to the door Cinna tries to open it only for it to open partially. His sister yells in a smug tone for Cato;

"Yo! Bro need some help here."

Cato is now wondering what the fuck is Katniss up to now. He gets to the door notices something different, he looks through the crack to find Katniss on the ground unconscious. Cato has his sister go get help & pushes the door open without doing any more damage to Katniss. Cinna & Cato are on either side of her has they lifted her up & put her on the bed. Katniss eyes crack open when Cinna calls her name.

Katniss looks at her friend;

"Cinna here. Go & remember verbatim to him. Go now."

Katniss's world goes black again as passes out. Cinna leaves to get help for his muse, Cato removes her shoes to find one of the heels bloody. He Looks at her foot realizes the blood blisters have popped & two of them have become infected. Yet knowing Katniss this wouldn't be the sole reason. So he does an examination noticing the bruise from him putting her up against the wall. Then he finds the bump on the back of her head but that was three days ago. She couldn't have hidden it for that long? Somebody would've notice, right. Nope, knowing Katniss she hides things too well & unless as a last resort will ask for help. She refuses help, period. Well now she as from Cato can tell a concussion, fever, infected wounds, possible blood poisoning.

His sister comes in;

"So what's wrong with the princess today? Can't take the fact she's not welcomed here."

Cato flatly replied;

"No Lana. From what I can tell fever, infected wounds, possible blood poisoning & a concussion. She knew what was going to happen today. I'm surprised she was able to do her speech as the Capitol ordered her to."

As Haymitch & Effie come in they are in shock at what they see. Haymitch asked;

"Where's Cinna?"

Cato replied;

"After we got 12 here on the bed, she gave Cinna her cross & sent him on an errand then passed out again."

Haymitch sends Effie to call for the doctor. Haymitch asked Cato;

"Was the cross a Templar Cross, Cato?"

"What does a Templar cross look like?"

"It's usually silver flat, plain but its four triangles that meets together to form a cross."

"Would it also have an emerald chip in the middle?'"

"Hers does yes."

Cato nods yes. Haymitch threw up his hands;

"Oh shit, here comes grandpa."

Cato asked in amazement;

"She has family here in 2?"

"Her paternal grandfather is Johnathan Everdeen. Owner of three of the quarries here. Katniss must have prepared for the worse after the little tiff you two had. Cato looked for any handwritten DVDs now & have your sister help."

Both kids looked but didn't find anything in the normal places. So Cato looked around thinking out loud;

"If I were a small 16 to 17 year old girl from 12, where would I hide a DVD or two where a guy would never look?"

His sister's face lit up went into the bathroom where Katniss had her toiletries & where her tampons were. There were three DVDs. They gave them to Haymitch as he orders them;

"You two get going to lunch, now. I'll be by your house later or, call Brutus with updates."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
The two left. Lana cheerfully spoke;

"Guess we can tell Mom the house won't need to be sanitized today from the rat infection."

Cato then turned on his sister spinning her around & told her;

"No but Mom may have to buy her son a freakin casket for his funeral! Happy now sis because when they see that bruise on her neck & the rest of the damage, Snow will make sure I'm DEAD."

As they head out Brutus & the escort are informed what is going on & who Katniss paternal grandfather is. Both said in unison;

"Oh shit. And she never told you about her family while you were in 12?"

Cato looked at them flabbergasted;

"NO! She took me to an old shack like house where everyone avoided her like the plague."

Brutus asked; "Was the house blue?"

Cato replied; "Yeah. Why you ask Brutus?"

Brutus faced Cato as he replied angrily;

"It was her old house on the Seam you little shit. She gave you a glimpse of her life before she won dip shit. You better pray hard that concussion you gave her didn't give her a blood clot & kill her you stupid little shit."

After a short walk to his new house he was greet properly by his family & they in turn were told what happened. Cato father Cain asked;

"Are you sure that her grandfather is the Johnathan Everdeen?"Cato obediently answered his father;

"According to Haymitch her mentor, yes. Katniss didn't wear her mocking jay pin today. Instead she wore a special cross called a Templar Cross because it was her way of letting her grandfather know she's in trouble & needed help."

"I may lose my job because of your little tantrum, Cato. Johnathan Everdeen is my boss & after the treatment a VICTOR in her OWN RIGHT received today he can make a whole lot of lives here miserable."

Cato looked at everybody in the room;

"How in the hell I'd know she's connected. The only person in her family she'd talked about was her sister Prim. I'm wondering why she didn't go to him for help after her father died when she was 11?"

Brutus started to tell him about the real James Everdeen;

"Because Everdeen refused to recognized her mother has family. (as both Cato & Cain looked at him) Her father was in an arranged match but refused to marry the girl. So Everdeen disowned him until he married. James married Camille Skylar from the merchant side of 12 but Everdeen refused to recognize her as his wife. Only after Katniss spent 2 days trapped in the mine that killed her father did he come to offer aid for his granddaughter & son. At his son's funeral, Katniss was given his cross & was told if you ever find yourself in trouble & needed him, send it with a phrase 'where pride cometh' & I will find you. The phrase comes from the bible from the book of Proverbs 11:2 'Where pride cometh then cometh shame: but with the lowly comes wisdom.' "

Cato looked at his mentor;

"Why would they send an 11 year old girl to dig out her father?"

Brutus replied;

"Because she was the only one who could fit to get the rescue started for the miners. The boys were too big. Katniss had already pulled three of the miners out of the small opening she was able to make & was almost to her best friend Gale's father when the second explosion happened blowing her back trapping her in total darkness for two days. She's never forgiven herself for failing to rescue him. And you still 'wonder' how she got an 11! I tell you this, the train ride this week alone must have been hell for her."

Cato's mother Amanda then spoke to the three men in the room;

"Well what an interesting story. We can all hope that she recovers from this. Lunch anyone?"

Back on the train:

Katniss was lying on the bed. Cinna didn't have far to go since her grandfather was waiting right there just outside of the train & had seen Effie.

"Mr. Everdeen, I am Cinna. Katniss sent me with this & to tell you 'Where pride cometh'. She needs you sir, now. It's bad."

Johnathan Everdeen came aboard the train & immediately went to her room where Haymitch had the 3 DVDs in his hand.  
By then the doctor came on board & stated the following:

"Hi John, family member?"

"James's daughter & a Victor. Marty what you got?"

"She's got a bad concussion, fever, & infected blisters on her feet. I going to need to get her to the hospital for further testing."

"Marty she my granddaughter, James oldest & a Victor. Spare no expense just like when Prim had the measles."

Later at the hospital Brutus had text for updates at least three times in two hours. Finally Johnathan Everdeen called him;

"Brutus if your protégé is so interested or concerned about my granddaughter, he can get his ass over here & find out himself."

Then tosses the phone over to Haymitch;

"20 get you 50 Mitch he's here in under 10."

Haymitch who has been around & knowing what is a steak pulls 20;

"I say under 5 John."

Four minutes later…. In walks Victor Cato Adams & Mentor Brutus as Haymitch & Johnathan look at their watches

"Thank you John has he gets 50."

Cato immediately went to Haymitch;

"Sorry it took so long we were calling her mother who was delivering a baby at the time. I can say this, I don't envy women at all."

Johnathan bellows;

"I'll not sit with that woman!"

Cato knowing that if Prim loses her sister she'll be heartbroken;

"Sir with all due respect she is Katniss's mother! For once in your life, if not for those two girls, bury the damn hatchet. Prim has been through enough. She won't handle losing Katniss who was raising her before she was seven years old. Katniss is like a mother to her."

Before Johnathan could reply to Cato, the doctor comes out & speaks directly to Johnathan;

"Call the mother John. Unless Katniss has surgery she'll die from the blood clot that has formed at her temple. Also did anybody know that she's allergic to roses?"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato snorts as he replies;

"Well that explains a lot."

Haymitch looks at Cato;

"Explains what for God's Sakes?"

"Snow always wore a heavy Rose scent around Katniss. That's why Katniss usually suggested walking outdoors."

Johnathan looks at Haymitch;

"I'll call her. I'll get her here. Now Mitch what's with the DVDs?"

"After you call Camille, John."

Johnathan calls his daughter-in-law Camille. She replies with venom in her voice to the man who turned his back on his son;

"If it wasn't for Katniss sake, I would have hung up on you. How bad is it Mr. Everdeen?"

"If I am calling you its life threatening, Camille."

"You have my permission to get it done, Mr. Everdeen but if anything goes wrong as God as my witness District 2 will not be there anymore."

"After what I saw with what happened to Katniss today, I'll help gladly you in flattening it. There will be a hover craft for you & Primrose. Camille prepare yourself for the worst. I'll see you when you get here."

He hangs up looks at the three men said;

"Boys this is not going to be good."

In fact he thought as he gets on the phone to call his personal assistant;

"Marv shut down D-2 quarries for a while. Exception of Snow's pet projects they can stay. Well if they can find the time to greet my granddaughter Victor Katniss Everdeen with contempt, hate & disdain, then they can stay at home for a while ya think! I think two to three weeks should do it unless I see an immediate apology on the newswires Marv from all of District-2 REAL FAST. No Marv she's not okay, she has a freakin bloody blood clots near her brain! Oh yeah Marv we'll need B+ blood donors just in case. No her sister is only 12 & is o negative Marv. Yes Marv I know that a universal donor but her sister is only 12 YEARS OLD! Well look up the damn files Marv also get a hold of my other sons Paul & Michael, tell them I said to get their asses down here to save their niece NOW! Thank you Marv."

Brutus looked at Johnathan with open admiration;

"John, Cinna & Effie are with Katniss now. Haymitch just got done informing the President including her allergy."

Johnathan replied; "Gentlemen I don't envy Haymitch right now. (Points to Cato) You Junior with me now."

Cato gets up & follows Johnathan Everdeen to an observation window where they see Cinna & Effie with Katniss. Effie is in tears telling Katniss she'll be okay that her family is on their way here. Cinna cut three to five locks of hair for her family before the hospital shaves the area for surgery, looks worried. Johnathan grabbed his shoulder to make him watch the tender scene;

"You know she now only has two friends in her district. You could have helped her even after she went to you. You could have then helped her & showed her the way. This didn't have to happen. I was told that she got an 11 for shooting the apple out of the game makers pig. From the game makers themselves because she showed that she had fight, bravery, gumption. Look at what true friends do Cato. For that is what you will never have if you don't change your ways. 'Where Pride cometh.' My God she has more bravery in the tip of her little finger than even I have in my whole body. It's like seeing James all over again. He was never afraid to stand up for or, to anybody when it was right. She's her father's daughter. Where is your family Cato?"

"At home waiting on word from me, Sir."

"Call them, if they want to tell them to get over here."

Cato call them stating verbatim what Mr. Everdeen said & ends the call.

"They'll be here in a half hour, sir."

By the time Adams arrive so does Camille & Primrose.

Camille introduces Prim to her grandfather;

"Mr. Everdeen, this is Primrose your other granddaughter. Primrose this is Johnathan Everdeen, your paternal grandfather."

Prim looks at the man who resembles her father's picture;

"Hello, you can call me Prim. Where's Katniss? (She turns to Cato) Here's some cookies from the bakery. I'm sorry they gave me a bad batch the first time. These one are really good. Check them myself."

Cato smiles warmly at the little girl; "Thanks Prim."

Johnathan takes both mother & daughter into where Katniss is. Johnathan stops before continuing into the room;

"Camille call me John. Please accept my apology for being so pig headed all these years. I lost James because of my pride & won't lose Katniss because of it too."

Prim looks at her grandfather to say;

"Grandpa, don't worry. Katniss survived volunteering for me, getting reaped, the games with Cato, bringing Peeta's body home & a week with Cato on a victory tour. Brain surgery will be a walk in the park for her."

Everybody laughs as Haymitch come back to the group.

"You guys may want to watch the news. Where's John?"

Cato replied; "Took Mrs. Everdeen & Prim in to see Katniss."

Haymitch looks at everyone still laughing;

"Then what was so funny?"

Cato repeated what Prim said. Even Haymitch laughs "That's a good one Goldilocks, real good one."  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Inside the room, Mrs. Everdeen looks on her daughter lying there head shaved prepped for surgery;

"Catnip, Lil duck & Mom are here. So is your grandfather. We're here don't leave us yet. Not yet my baby girl. You still have to find out about Rory, Catnip."

Has the doctor then comes in; "We got to get her in now."

Camille signs the papers & walks to the waiting room with her arm around Prim as her brother-in-laws look to their father & said in unison;

"HOLY SHIT! Miracles can happen. About fucking time & it took James teenager, the Victor to do it. Okay Dad where do we roll 'em up at?"

Johnathan has them go to the nurse's station.

In the operating room:

Doctor informed the surgical team;

"Okay temp is at 100.5, pressure 126/76. Donors are inbound, anti-biotics are running and we have a patient. No rose scent. Patient is allergic to Roses. There will be NO ROSES within a 100 yard radius of this patient, period. Let's go people."

Katniss is under & she dreams of the only safe place in her now chaotic world. Under her parents willow tree & her father.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the waiting room:

Okay Haymitch pulls out the three DVDS. Let's see what Katniss has to say, folks. In the First DVD; it's for Caesar's Flickerman's interview that she & Cato were supposed to do together. Katniss eyes sparkle that gray fire as she speaks:

"Hi Caesar: I am sorry I'm not here. However being either dead or in the hospital I believe kind of qualifies. I haven't been feeling well lately & there really isn't anyone I can go to on this train. So I did this just in case so your bases will be covered.  
Silly, silly, silly me Caesar. A district 12 seam rat girl who got lucky, thinking. Heavens to Betsy Caesar, boy what would people say if they found I skipped up two grades Caesar being from District 12 they'll probably have heart palpitations & fainting spells. For the record I was in the same grade as my co-victor Cato when I was reaped & I'm two years younger than currently he is. Silly, silly me. Any who;

(1) Apologizing for my comments in District 11. I guess saying that somebody brought out the best in you as a tribute is a no-no. I wish I had a briefing on what I was supposed to say to thank someone who helped me even though she didn't have to. Just a thank you sounds a little too trite for me.

(2) I apologize for missing lunch at the Adam's residence when I was in District two. I think we now can figure out when I say I don't feel good or I'm not hungry, I'm not lying. Truly I am sorry none the less.

(3) I apologize to my grandfather for not letting him know of my arrival. I just thought protecting my grandfather that, he has a grandchild from an outlying district who is a Victor in HER own right would just be a little embarrassing. Sorry not all of us can live in Districts 1 & 2 nor have everything on a silver platter. (Cato thinks to himself touche Katniss, you can sheath the claws now.)

(4) I want to talk about Rue. I didn't for the record leave her in flowers as a rebellious act. I left her in flowers because she was my friend. It was an act of kindness, of humanity for even though she was a tribute it doesn't mean I couldn't treat her as a human being & a citizen of Panem which she was. That's why I gave her that send off. I wanted to give her dignity not treat her as trash because she wasn't from my district or a competitor. Compassion & Humanity are also part of being a human being. It's not a weakness contrary to what I've been told by other people. (Cato looks up, Okay, okay I get the point Katniss. Honestly I do.) It shows decency in ones own character. I hope if that was happening to me there was somebody there that would do the same at the hour of my death.

(5) I apologize to District One for missing their city on the Victory tour. I can now say it was due to a killer headache & heels. However I am sure since your tributes were friends with District 2's Victor Cato Adams you'll have loads to talk about on the Victory tour & you won't even miss me.

(6) In the tradition of saving the best for last, I forgive Cato Adams for what he did on the Victory tour (our little tiff) & in the arena to Peeta Mellark. We both were a kill or be killed situation pure & simple. Yet it's not that simple that's the reality of it. He wanted to be home just has much has I did. Cato has family too.  
I know hard to believe, folks but there you have it.

Caesar, Peeta told me once that the past was a nice place to visit but not to live your whole life in. Originally for the record I was told to do it. To forgive Cato on your show, Caesar. It went against everything I stood for because Peeta was one of the few people I called friend.  
For those who know me, I don't have many friends. I'm never claimed to be a people person nor will I Caesar. That was Peeta. He had that gift of charm that I never had & to be frank slugs are sometimes have more charm than I do or, so I've been told. However, I am an honest person where having the privilege of being someone's true friend is an honor not a popularity or, population contest nor, for status gain. So the friends I do have I protect like the rare jewels that they are. And there is only so much of me Caesar so now you know what I would've said at your interview. It comes off as sarcastic yet, brutally honest or, a slug fest which ever way you want to go. That's just little semi-old me Caesar but ending on a good note you're not getting stuck with the royal pain of headaches. Maybe I should ask Haymitch about those? In your words Caesar, what do you think folks?"

Prim, Lana, Cato, Cinna, Haymitch, Brutus, Johnathan & the uncles were laughing their asses off. So they went to DVDs #2 this was for her Grandfather.

"Hi Grandpa;

Sorry for not telling you I was coming if you're with Haymitch & viewed the first disc need I have to say more. Yes I still miss Dad especially during times like these. Listen if my friend & stylist Cinna comes with the Cross & the phrase you know I'm trouble. Deep trouble. Snow wants me to forgive Cato on national television during Caesar's show or, it's Prim & Mom. You know to protect duck, I'll do it but what in god's name will be next for me? I just want to go home. I'm tired of fake crap & fantasy lands. It's not me & you know it. Besides, Effie (even though sometimes manners gets on my nerves) & Cinna, Caesar I think is the only other person in the capitol that really cares about the tributes.

Cato thinks I'm a seam rat who just got lucky. His words Grandpa & in a way he's right. I got lucky to get an 11 on my own. I had shoot an apple out of a roasted pig's mouth (Cato & the others will think I 'charmed' them but I'm not Glimmer ask Cato how prostitute Barbie was. I really don't want to know.) because the game makers didn't seem to have the time to pay attention when I was shooting. A tribute from District 12 & a girl at that. I'm not Cato, Clove, Marvel nor Glimmer. The apple was the deal breaker for me also why I got hit with fireballs in the arena. By the way grandpa, 2nd & 3rd degree burns suck especially when treed. (Johnathan chuckles, while Cato cringes) So do tracker jacker stings. Ask Cato on that too. (Cato nods & snorts in laughter)

Cato is used to things going his way all the time but we both know that's not how life works. You have to work for it & work hard. And when it gets impossible, YOU work that much harder for them. I think that's why I never gave up on mom bouncing back after dad died.

By the way can you two FINALLY end this feud? PLEASE! It's not healthy for Prim not to know half of her family.  
Look let's be honest here, being from the Seam in 12 I'm going to be treated worse than the dirt under a pile of monkey shit on a rainy day. I'll be more surprised if I get treated decently by the people in District 2. Personally I'm thinking stones & spears with the possibly of raining bullets when I roll in. Stay in the background grandpa. Cato & I had a tiff & my head still hurts. Actually it's been hurting off and on for over 5 months now.(Camille yells WHAT!? OH! SHE IS SO ON MY LIST.) And it's getting worse by the day actually, since the last battle in the arena when Peeta pushed me out of the way to battle Cato. that's when it happened when I hit it hard on top of the the horn. I'll be fine. I hope to see you in the Capitol. I hope I can be honest about it when I forgive Cato. I'm not a liar Grandpa. Worst Actress in Panem yes hands down, liar no. So if you are viewing this, you know something really, really bad has happened & I need you for 'where pride cometh, then cometh shame: but with the lowly is wisdom.' (Proverbs 11:2). I just hope you get this or, my cross in time.-Hugs."

The screen goes blue. Camille then vents her anger;

"Oh I am going to have a VERY long talk with her after all this."

At this Johnathan said;

"Camille calm down for heavens sake. Katniss always has had her reasons. Hear her out first."

Cato didn't understand why she didn't get treatment before they left then spoke;

"Not to interrupt or to interfere but what would be her reasons to do this to endanger herself like this? I don't get it. It's got to be something REALLY big for her to do this to herself. That's her usual M.O."

Camille & Johnathan looked at him as Johnathan replied;

"That's what we all of us are trying to figure out."

Johnathan then get up & pulls Cato aside to asks;

"So how was 'Barbie'?"  
Cato looks around real quick so the younger girls didn't hear him;

"Seriously I've had 'way' better."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss POV:

Katniss is in a dream. She's under her a willow tree Katniss sees her father, James. She also sees Peeta & the other tributes but she sees Cato on the horn fighting. Katniss does not understand;

"Dad why is Cato here?"

James Everdeen replies;

"Because he has to atone for what he's done. Only you can free him that's why you have to go back Katniss. You have to forgive him."

"Dad, I've already did that on the DVD."

"No Catnip you did what you were ordered to do by Snow. YOU have to forgive him. Peeta tell her. She has a right to know."

Peeta looks at the one he loved dearly;

"Katniss I knew it was my time at the reaping. The only way we can move on is to forgive. That's why we are stuck here. YOU have to go back. Otherwise Prim is at the mercy of Snow."

"But I hate it there. I'm looked at as a freak, told that I'm a seam rat that got lucky. Snow has a plan for me & for Cato doesn't he?"

"Yes but it will get really bad if you stay. Snow will kill Cato & his family because of it. Your grandfather & mother are now talking to each other. Prim finally got to meet him & your uncles. Katniss you can do this. Wake up. You want to pay me back for the bread on that rainy day right, then LIVE. Live for me, Katniss. It's not your time. You NEVER take the easy way out. DON'T start now. Also you & Gale, sorry not going to happen. But there is somebody for you. Bye Katniss."

Her father then took over as the mists closed around them;

"Peeta's right Catnip. Gale is not for you & he doesn't blame you for what happened to his father. You're not superwoman Katniss. Yours comes to you later. I'm proud of you Katniss but you have a future. Tell your mother I'm at the willow. She'll know what I mean. Embrace your future, let go of the past. Now WAKE UP! KATNISS ELIZABETH EVERDEEN WAKE UP!"

In the waiting room:

The Doctor comes out to the group after 3 hours of surgery to some very concerned faces. Looks to Camille:

"We got the clots. There were actually three but we got them all. Her temp is now normal & we got to the infection in time. Once she's up we'll find how much damage there is & if it's permanent. I don't know why she didn't go to anybody for help. (All look at Cato) However she's not coming back as fast as she should that's why she's still in recovery. The rest is up to her. Now she has to fight back. She's calling for Dad. Katniss now has to want to live. We'll get her into a room in a couple of hours. We'll keep you posted."

They put in the final DVD. It was how Katniss kept Cato safe while he was staying in 12 before the victory tour. Katniss looks to Gale unaware that he's filming this;

"Remember your word Gale, Cato can never know about this. I swear to god that woman owns the company so she can test drive those damn brooms. Keep at a distance but zoom in to get them in the deal. You can't let me down. Both our families are on the line for this. You get it?"

"What are you going to do with this Katniss? Catnip he doesn't deserve it."

"If anything happens to me you are to deliver this into Cato's hands. INTO HIS HANDS ONLY Gale. He has a right to know. His freedom & safety are not always for free or, based on being a Victor in other districts. Gale promise me! Right here right now! It's our families on the fucking line. Damn it, I'm not letting that happen. Not after failing to reach your dad. No mother fucking way."

"Okay, okay you got it. Directly in his hands. Go ahead & go. I got your back."

Katniss as she approaches the Mellark Brothers;

"Boys here's the first installment. This is the deal. He's here for three days. YOU don't go near him. YOU will be cordial to him. There will be NO planning or even thinking about planning any fights or cause any bodily harm with him. Any of that happens to Cato the deal is off & I call SNOW. Get it."

Levin the oldest of the boys replies;

"Mom said three months of salary all up front."

Katniss looks at the brother in disgust;

"It's my way or the highway boys. And your mother agreed to two months otherwise tips go bye-bye. Deal or, no deal & I it mean not even a thought of a paper cut or him even being hit by lightning or, going near the fences. He stays safe from you & your friends or, else."

Levin replied; "We'll take it."

"Tell your mother the next time she tries to up the ante & cheat a deal with me, No one will deal with the Mellark's. EVER! Not even for Peeta's sake. Get it. Final installment comes day of the victory tour. Now get out of my sight."

The Mellark brothers leave & Gale comes out of hiding looking at Katniss in open admiration;

"Jesus Catnip, how the hell did you do that? My God I never knew you had that in you Katniss."

"Borrowed a page or two from Snow. Gale get me home, I'm losing my sight. It's all blurry. Remember only if something happened to me is he to know the truth. They can't know about the headaches. They can't & this time it's all on me. I have to put on the performance of a life time Gale. I know I can get Cato to think the worse in me. To him, I'm a seam rat from 12 who got lucky. It's everybody else that I'm worried about. Man oh, man I'm the world's worst actress. Your word Gale."

"What's your plan Catnip? How you're going to do it? "

"Make to the Capitol or, at the very least District 2. If I make it to the Capitol I pass out in my room get the treatment. Carry on. Nobody's the wiser. If it hits in 2, backup plan. You know me Gale. What the hell is the easy way? I don't know the meaning of the fucking word easy. Gale there are people like Cato who think being a Victor is a passage of safety & respect in the other districts because that what he was taught in his district. Nope it's not for respect is earned not given. Cato will think I'm a brat, a seam rat & I can get him home to his family, back to his District-2 Victor Dreamland. I can only hope I can take it, Gale. I'm going to have to stomach A LOT of CROW Gale & smile while I'm doing it. Keep the originals give me a copy. Gale in case I don't make it, thanks for being my blood brother & best friend."

"You got it Catnip. I got your back.-Always."

The screen then goes blue.

All look at each other. Brutus looks at the blue screen then to Cato;

"She's worth a thousand of you. All this time she was in such pain & protecting your worthless damn hide to keep TWO FAMILIES ALIVE! Well you dumb senseless little Shit, you saw what she did for you, YOU heard what she did for YOU. What you're going to do about this? How are YOU going to make it RIGHT by HER?"

"I think I'm going to take a trip back to 12, Brutus, Haymitch would you like to come along?"

Both men; "Hell Yeah"

Haymitch then thought out loud;

"I think I'll have a little 'Victory party' at the house. What do you think boys?"

Cain looks to his boss;

"Sir, may I borrow the company hovercraft for tomorrow. I think we need to take a trip & see 12. That is if my son doesn't mind a tag along father?"

"Gentlemen let me show you how it's done. Paul, Michael tell your wives we're going to 12 to remember James & take care of some unfinished business for your nieces."

The uncles "Yes Sir."

Johnathan get on his phone to his assistant;

"Get me President Snow, NOW."

Johnathan is on the phone with President Snow;

"Mr. President, Johnathan Everdeen, Katniss's grandfather. Yes the boys & I along with Brutus & Haymitch are going to be giving you a little present from Katniss. The present a couple of DVDs of Katniss being blackmailed into keeping Cato safe just before the Victory tour while he was in 12. Yes she's out of surgery, still in recovery fighting back mad as hell as always. Oh Mr. President the Doctors found three clots not just the one & an allergy that I have to warn you about. Katniss is allergic to Roses. Nope can't be around them at all. I know, pity isn't it. Oh Haymitch did tell you well, you know me I always double check. No she should be here probably for about a week or, so depending. On when she wakes up Mr. President & if there's any permanent damage.  
Looking forward to seeing you when we get to the capitol. I'll keep you in the loop Sir. Yes certainly I'll let her know you hope she has a speedy recovery. Have a good evening Sir."

Hangs up & looks to the others to say;

"And that gentlemen is why Lucifer won't let me in. He's too afraid that I'll take over & run it better. I don't think a trip to twelve is necessary. Not when they're coming here for arraignment. "  
Johnathan Everdeen "Boys go over to the office transmit this to the President. Take Cain with you when you pick up & take custody of Mrs. Mellark & her three sons. For trial here in District 2."

Camille Everdeen looks at Johnathan; "John, Thank you."

"Anything for my granddaughters Camille."

Just then all look at the TV. On the News the Mayor of District 2 comes on the television to wish that Ms. Everdeen a speedy recovery & thanks her for being able to do her appearance under the circumstances. Others were commenting on what dedication to duty that she had to coming out there in that kind of pain & still deliver a speech to a District not of her own. such professionalism not to let down our district. Then the announcement is showing on the bottom ribbon;

"Victor of the 74th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen still in serious condition after emergency surgery to remove three blood clots near her brain. Treating Doctor tells the press 'The arena is nothing compared to this. She's in the fight for her life.' Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of the late James Everdeen, daughter of Camille Skylar Everdeen, Granddaughter to Johnathan Everdeen owner of All Saints Quarry's in District 2. Ms. Everdeen is the first over all volunteer & first female Victor for Her District-12."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Recovery room Hospital; District -2

Katniss eyes flutter open groans;

"Why on God's green earth are the light so bright damn it."

The doctor comes over dims the lights for her;

"You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Everdeen. Your family is here along with the Adams."

"Doctor, Can you send in my Lil' duck, please."

The Doctor rushes to the waiting room where everybody turns toward him. Loud cheers could be heard when the Doctor ask;

"Who is Lil' Duck? There's somebody who wants to see you."

Primrose shot up her hand & the doctor took her in there to see her sister. Katniss asks;

"How bad Prim?"

Prim looks around;

"They found the DVDs. All three. (Katniss groans oh shit) Cato knows the truth & the Mellark brothers with Mrs. Mellark are busted. I think Cato no longer sees you has a Seam Rat anymore. Also everybody is in agreement that she must own the factory to test drive the brooms."

"Anything else, I'll need to know my Lil' Duck?"

"Yes, You're no longer the world worst actress on the planet oh yeah, Mom's pissed."

"Oh shit."

Prim goes back out there asking for grandpa, the uncles, Cinna, Brutus & Haymitch. The guys come in to find Katniss with about a 1/3 to half of her head shaved off & bandaged. To go with the dark circles under her eyes.

"Okay guys. (1) How bad? (2) How mad is she?"

All at the same time; "Pretty pissed."

"Oh double shit. Well let's get this over & done with. Send her in."

Haymitch goes & gets Camille who marches in looks at her daughter;

"Katniss Elizabeth, what on earth were you thinking?"

"What I always do Mom, protect the family. If something happened to Cato, both families Gale's & ours would've gotten hit. And hit hard."

"I don't know whether to be mad at you or Gale at this point?" Katniss "Me Mom. My choice & I swore Gale to secrecy until we got Cato home. Mom Cato has to finish the tour or, Snow's going to be pissed. There's only one left then Caesar can use the DVDs that I did for my part of the interviews Cato can still do his in person with Caesar & make himself the good guy. That takes care all requirements & I can go home & be the freak show outcast there. Get Cato to finish the tour. He gets to be the hero he's always wanted to be. No 12 hogging "his" spot light. It makes sense. I'm tired Mom. So damn tired. He's at the willow mom."

"Who Katniss?"

"Dad. He's at the willow said you know what it means."

Katniss falls asleep as Camille tears up. The doctor has the room ready, where the staff wheel Katniss in. On its door there is a sign 'NO Roses allowed.'

Upon hearing the news Gale takes a train to District-2 to fulfill his promise to Katniss. Gale calls Haymitch tells him his promise which Haymitch told him he found the three DVDs. Gale said there's more, a lot more. Upon arrival Haymitch meets Gale at the train station.

"How's she doing Haymitch? Why the one way ticket?"

"She woke up for a few but there were three clots near her brain from the games. She's hanging in there. Still fighting all the way. I'll let Cato explain the one way ticket." Haymitch then takes him to Cato at the hospital.

"Although you don't deserve her time of day, I am fulfilling a promise of OUR Victor, Katniss Everdeen. The copy you have is DVD number 3. Here are all the originals. I made a promise to deliver all of them directly into YOUR hands Cato. "

"Thank you, Gale."

Cato outstretched his hand in a token of peace & friendship. Gale turned it away saying;

"You have no idea what she suffered for you & because of you. Katniss thought it was atonement for failing me in getting my father out of the mine when she was only 11. Catnip never forgave herself for my dad. Yet she's done more for us than we can ever repay her for. I could only stand by & give minimal help because she thought she failed her best friend. YOU have NO CLUE what that's like. The pain she was in would drop most men to their knees but not Katniss."

"Want to help me get the ones who were doing this to her?"

"Hell FUCKIN' YES! Duh. (while giving Cato a no shit Sherlock look) What you got 2?"

"Mr. Everdeen show Gale the arrest warrants please. Gale my friend, how would you like to serve these on them? For Katniss Everdeen, your best friend."

Gale smiling "With Pleasure. Now give me your hand 2."

Has they both shake on it. Johnathan Everdeen tells Gale the plan since he will be flying back with them.

Hospital room district two (3days later)

In a hospital room in district two Katniss wakes up again to bright light. This time members of Cato's Family are there. Camille is asleep on a cot nearby while Johnathan sleeps in a chair. The uncles along with Cain Adams are in route back from 12 with the Mellarks, in irons after dropping Gale off. Amanda Adams is the first to notice;

"Hi there. I'm Cato's mother, Amanda Adams. Better wake up your mother & grandfather."

Katniss looks at the two in question amazed;

"Holy sh.., they're in the same room, together. Damn I'm good. Mrs. Adams allow me. Mom, Grandpa when do I get to eat? "

Both of them eyes shot open as Johnathan said .

"Well welcome back. You were right about the tour. Sent Cato to One yesterday. He's there making his speech now. Oh & the President hopes you make a speedy recovery."

"Give Cato a buzz Grandpa."

Johnathan Everdeen called Cato who in the middle of the speech politely excuses himself when Brutus gave him the phone & got a surprise when Katniss said;

"Cato deliver the damn thing like you got the pair that YOU claim to have. For Pete sakes, damn it. It's dull as dirty dishwater here!"

Brutus gets on then;

"Hey kiddo? How you feeling?"

He then started laughing when Katniss replied;

"Well I know I don't want to have booze ever if the headaches are like this. The hangovers suck. Maybe I should get a professional opinion. Is Haymitch there with you?"

Cato breaking away from the speech announced;

"We got her back folks. The Girl on fire is back, SHE'S up! Then finished his speech."

The crowd roared as it applauded their response.

Hospital room District Two (2 days later)-fallout.

Remember no good deed goes unpunished. Well it applied in this case for Katniss big time. Besides the hair loss, she lost most feeling in her right heel due to slight nerve damage & some mobility in her right hand. Katniss but her vision is already returning to normal & PT (Katniss calls it physical torture) will help gain most if not all mobility back. Yet the doctor wants her to stay in district two for the rounds of torture until they can determine if feeling will return to the heel or, if it's permanently damage.


	2. A different type of game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato learns the hard way about paying a debt & what is expected of a Victor.

Then Cometh Shame

Chapter 2

A Different Type of Game

District One Train Station-Debt

After the speech the train started to the Capitol not back to District 2. Cato was escorted to a room where President Snow was there on a screen. Snow made it very clear what was expected of him;

"I just received word that Ms. Everdeen woke up again & got a hold of you."

"Yes Sir that she did. She's still going to be in the hospital for a while. Then there's rehab to get through. It went over well in district one Sir. Why am I going to the Capitol? I thought we were going to wait for Katniss to get to the Capitol."

"No, it's best you do Caesar's interview now & we'll get Ms. Everdeen's interview at a later date. Besides we need to discuss your debt to Ms. Everdeen."

"My debt Sir? I don't understand. I thought I was to help with her Rehab & show her District 2? Sir we can still use her DVD with Caesar in case it takes longer to heal or, relapses Then she can do her interview with Caesar in case it takes ."

"Mr. Adams, Ms. Everdeen risk her life suffering months of pain & agony, using her own salary to keep you alive. Safe from harm. She obeyed me above & beyond what was actually required to protect you from Peeta's family. Yet you think that just helping her with 'rehab' is paying her back for saving your life? (talking to Cato like he was a little boy) I think you can do better. Try to think a little harder Cato."

"What are you asking me to do Sir? Date her? Katniss is different. She was brought up different. It would never work."

"Do you respect what she did for you, Cato?"

" Yes, Sir. Who wouldn't? However Sir we can't even stand each other. Her Grandfather would never approve of me. Not after this."

"Exactly, try to redeem yourself. I will talk to Johnathan Everdeen about Katniss."

"What about Katniss? Since she went beyond to obey your orders she should be allowed to chose for herself? Don't you think she at least earned that right. Can we at least start out has friends & see where it goes from there, naturally, Sir? For Katniss sake. Let her make the choice."

"Of course, however you are to be charming, decent & be the epitome of district 2 is. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you Cato. That will be all." Ends the transmission.

Cato breathes a sigh of relief. Brutus overheard went in looked at him;

"Cato you won't have a choice if he says you're going to be with Katniss. You are going to be with Katniss."

"Brutus I got Snow to let it be HER choice & to let it develop on its own. He, hell I owe her at the very least that much. And I am going to tell her the truth before we get to the Capitol. I need your phone."

Hospital Katniss Everdeen's Room: District 2-Redemption

Katniss receives a call in the night from Cato. It was a good day for her considering she survived major surgery, helped ended a feud between her mother and grandfather, got respect from none other than Cato & brought down Mrs. Mellark for blackmail. Not bad for a 16 year old girl who skipped two grades from the Seam.

Cato called to let her know the honest truth of what was going on after his meeting with Snow along with the deal that he made with him on her behalf. He felt he at least owed her the truth. She's earned respect not because what her heritage is because she's worked hard for it. So Cato does what would be his first thing as a man. He called her;

"Katniss sorry for the late call but I wanted to talk to you personally about something."

"It's not that late at all Cato. Worried about Caesar there Cato? You've done it before, walk in the park. What's bugging you?"

"Remember when in 11 you were put in the room?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's just say I had one of those moments & now I KNOW how you felt."

"Okay Cato tell me everything from the beginning."

Katniss asked if he can put it on speaker since her grandfather is here now & Cato agreed. Cato then tells her everything verbatim from Snow & the deal he was able to pull out of thin air on her behalf.  
Cato ended with;

"I know you must hate me & believe me I feel like the worst heel at this moment but it was the best I could do at the time or, he would push in his usual way. You've earned the right to live your life. I'm lucky I'm not in prison from 'our tiff' & yes he knows about it. I'm expecting major payback from him when I get there. I may be in the bed next to you soon."

"Okay Cato this is what you are going to hint at Caesar's interview." Katniss with her grandfather's help, tells him to hint that after you called to check in on how I was doing, I was a little sad because I was going to miss the interview with Caesar with you & the President's ball because of my allergy to his beautiful Roses (personally for me I won't be able to do it with a straight face & Cato laughs). My grandfather since Snow is going to talk to him anyways he can hint about a possible escort for his granddaughter if you are up for the challenge. Cato gets where this is going."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to Katniss. I didn't do you any favors on the Victory tour. Oh man I should've seen something was going on? But you are very secretive. I wanted you to know what Snow is trying to pull. I thought it was wrong that he was going to do that to you, again. That & you had the right to know & the right to choose."

Johnathan Everdeen then got on the line "Hey Junior, is Brutus with you?"

"Yeah but for the record this phone is his, the call was all me Sir. Katniss has the right to know instead of being a pawn for Snow. She needed to be in the loop not the last to know."

"Hey Junior, remember what I said when Effie & Cinna were in the room with Katniss?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You got it right & Junior"

"Thank you Mr. Everdeen?"

"I got Snow & thanks."

"My Pleasure also a couple of quick questions Mr. Everdeen, when is Katniss going to be able to start PT because I'm her coach. Where is she staying in district 2 for this? Hospitals can be depressing. (Katniss "tell me about it.")

"Camille is allowing Katniss to stay with me for the time being & she should be out of here by the end of the week. If all goes to plan since her vision is almost back to normal. Cinna is sending clothes for her & promised no heels until further notice. As for the PT I find out from Marty tomorrow. Why Cato what you have in mind?"

"If I can clear it with her Doctor PT, Academy style. This way I can also see how we can get her back to her 11 score form. It's aggressive but I think she can handle it."

Johnathan looks at Katniss who was giving this look of bring it on; "I'll talk to Marty in the morning & we'll see."

"Cato thanks for letting me know. See you after the interview. Let me know how it goes."

Cato "Will do. Night Fire girl."

Katniss "Night Sword Boy."

Call ends with Katniss looking at her grandfather. "What do you think?"

"If you refuse Cato or, if you reject Cato's suit, Snow will make an example out of him. At least he's being honest about it. I bet they didn't train him about this part of being a Victor at the academy?"

"No they didn't, that's why I'm also helping him. Before Snow decides to hit him hard."

Mean while back on the train:

Cato looks at his mentor;

"I put the ball in her court Brutus. Did I do right by her?"

Brutus replied;

"For once , you got it right. As a man not, a boy. Get some sleep you got Caesar tomorrow night."

Cato goes to bed & for the first time isn't plagued by nightmares. He actually is allowed a night of a dreamless sleep, well almost a full night. For in his nighty fight on the cornucopia, there was a short reprieve. Peeta is on the horn with him talking.

"Don't. I'm telling you, be her friend, keep her safe, be honest with her, always. If she forgives you, if she chooses you don't screw it up & make her old man wrong."

As Peeta points out the two males there. One that is the male form of her & the other who has Gales eyes.

"Don't ask me why but Katniss seems to think that you're worth it but Cato. The road to redemption is a long hard road to travel. There is a lot of work ahead for you if, you choose this road. You must choose it voluntarily on your own but the reward man, oh man is a lot better than 'Barbie'. "

Cato wakes up in a cold sweat for he knows now what he has to do. He only hopes that he has the courage to do it right.

Back at the hospital:

Johnathan Everdeen asks Katniss if she was sure on this. Katniss tells her grandfather yes. Johnathan calls President Snow has Katniss learns from the pros:

"President Snow good evening."

"Good evening Johnathan how is your granddaughter doing today?"

"Better but a little sad?"

"Oh how so Johnathan?"

"Well since she is still in the hospital, she can't do her interview with Caesar with her Co-Victor, Cato but she is looking forward to his interview tomorrow night & if you are going to see Caesar to please give him her best wishes for a good show. Then there is that little matter of the Victors ball. I think that's the one that's got to her the most. Katniss realized with her allergy she wouldn't be able to go however she did tell Cato to have fun & tell her all about it when he returns from the Capitol. Personally I think she wants to sneak in a dance with him."

As if on cue Katniss said;

"GRANDPA!"

"Katniss you're blushing" (John hears Snow chuckling in the background).

"Oh I talked to the DA over here for the trial, they're going to need Cato to do an impact statement upon his return so, the courts can understand how this has effected him & his family. His family, oh Mrs. Adams was here the first few days so Camille would get some rest to help with Katniss. Yes Mrs. Adams & Katniss talked those first few days. Did wonders for Katniss in her recovery. I thought that was very thoughtful of Mrs. Adams don't you Sir?"

"Yes very thoughtful. I thought since their little tiff on the train you would be more cautious though Johnathan?"

"Yes I usually am however that little tiff actually saved Katniss from death. When Peeta accidentally slammed Katniss on the Cornucopia, that start a major blood clot which in its original size is known as the widow/widower maker. If they hadn't had that little tiff the clot wouldn't have split into three pieces. Katniss would've never made it to the capitol. In short that clot breaking was the biggest break for Katniss. Also Cato checks in with me at least twice daily to check on Katniss's progress & to talk with her doctor."

"I see. Do you think Johnathan there may be a little more to this or, am I being premature?"

"At least they don't want to kill each other anymore. Cato is genuinely concerned so I think that nature should take its course for now. However getting back to the matter Sir, when should I notify you about the interview & other issues?"

"Has soon as you find out Johnathan. Well, this has been an very informative conversation Johnathan. Oh tell Katniss Caesar will be waiting when she is ready. As for the Ball we will not be holding it at the mansion this year. It will be at another venue in 2 weeks. Tell me Johnathan have you discuss with your granddaughter about her escort yet?"

"Katniss absolutely hates strangers. She was going to talk to Cato."

"I don't think that will not be a problem. I think he would be a perfect escort for her, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Well Johnathan, the odds seem to be in our favor. Have a good night."

"They certainly are. Have a good evening to you too Mr. President." As Snow hangs up. Johnathan looks at his granddaughter. " I hope you know what you are doing. Because after the ball if not, your interview with Caesar, all eyes will be on you two if not sooner."

"Yes, I know. Does Haymitch knows what's happening?"

"He's known since you won the games. Just text Brutus & Haymitch with the plan. Snow thinks Haymitch is out of the loop for now. Well, speak of the devil. Now you need a better poker face kiddo & while you are with me you are going to learn how to have at least, one. Starting with if in a staring contest with your opponent, don't blink no matter what."

He shows Katniss Haymitch's reply:

"Ok John. I told you she can do it. Be by for the C-note when Junior & Brutus return to Two. All is ready for Katniss here at the Capitol & Effie is no longer beside herself."

District two suites, training center, Capitol:- Caesar's interview.

Brutus receives a text from Johnathan mutters damn as he pulls 50 for Haymitch & a c-note for Johnathan sets it aside. However smiles because she never ceases to amaze him even though his protege doesn't deserve it. Brutus also sees where he failed in his training & mentoring with Cato. He never taught him, humility, humanity or, the meaning of Victor outside of district 2. Now he has to or as he now realizes Cato won't last long in this world. Before the train reaches the Capitol, Brutus shows Cato the text before he deletes it. Cato is surprised that she would do this then again, in a way isn't;

"I gave her a way out last night. Why?"

Brutus shakes his head as he replies;

"1) She's gotten close to your mother (Oh shit, Cato inwardly groans). Your mother realizes that all people from 12 are not rats.  
2) She knows if she reject any offer of any kind, your family pays for it & your sister is Prim's friend now. You know her enough what she'll do even on her death bed for Prim.  
3) Some how you little shit you won the approval of her grandfather. And I'm still trying to figure this out you lucky son of a b.. You must have at lease 9 lives for you are by far the luckiest son of a bitch that I know."

"So what is the plan?"

"In your interview, you 'hint' how much you are looking forward to returning to 2 & seeing what progress your co-winner is making. Pull out all the charm but not sick in love charm. In other words give them a taste of what 'might' be in the works. Over all from here on you have to be honest & truthful with Katniss always. That means at all times, hands down period. By the way what did John ask you after the second DVD?"

"He asked how 'barbie' was?"

"So what was your answer?"

"And I quote Brutus for it is the truth. 'I've had way better. Which is the whole truth."

"That's how you won his approval. He saw hope in you for redemption you lucky son of a.. So that bad huh?"

"Yes Brutus that bad. I seriously thought of becoming a monk rather than a repeat 'performance'. For someone who's experience & always 'very prepared', she sure could've fooled me."

Brutus laughs until there were tears in his eyes.

Victor's interview- Capitol

Caesar gets the crowd going as he introduces Cato onto the stage. Has they go through the drill of the regular questions & recap of the games Cato answers them truthfully knowing what is defining at sake here. Then onward to the Victory tour ending with Katniss's surgery & him forging on to District 1 to finish the Victory tour on both their behalf's.

"So Cato you had to carry on without your co-winner. Tell me what was that like?"

"Different I'll tell you Caesar. You know you get use to a person being there then, they're not. In this case by a hard life threatening reality. By the way Katniss wanted me to tell you good luck tonight & she's looking forward to seeing you again. Anyways she was trying to make it to the Capitol but alas her illness over powered her. In this case it was a good thing that her grandfather was there & got her to the hospital in District 2. Best care anywhere. It save her."

"You sound like you miss her? Come on a handsome guy like you. Girls are probably lining up to be around you?"

"Caesar I'm not in line for them. Katniss in the arena was a good adversary. Better than good, a great adversary. Out of the arena she's something more. She's independent, she's very smart. Katniss isn't overly girly yet feminine in her own way & not afraid to stand up to anybody when it comes to doing the right thing. In a way I do miss her being around because Katniss & I are in the same grade yet she's 2 years younger than me. She can hold her own as a peer. So yes I miss my friend." (audience goes aww.)

"Well we do have some clips that we can play & maybe you can help us out here."

(knowing the ones that are being used) "I'll be glad to help you out there."

The first clip; "I did this just in case so your bases will be covered. Silly, silly, silly me Caesar. A district 12 seam rat girl who got lucky, thinking. Heavens to Betsy Caesar, boy what would people say if they found I skipped up two grades Caesar being from District 12 they'll probably have heart palpitations & fainting spells. For the record I was in the same grade as my co-victor Cato when I was reaped & I'm two years younger than he is. Silly, silly me."

"In the opening she referred to herself as Seam rat Cato? Why?"

"Katniss lives or, lived before winning the games on the Seam in District 12. The Seam is one of the poorest areas in Panem with many referred people including those in their own district as a Seam Rat. Katniss in her own way used their hateful remark & flipped it using her highly developed sarcastic sense of humor, threw it right back at them."

"I see. Well how about this one;(3) I apologize to my grandfather for not letting him know of my arrival. I just thought protecting my grandfather that, he has a grandchild from an outlying district who is a Victor in HER own right would just be a little embarrassing. Sorry not all of us can live in Districts 1 & 2 nor have everything on a silver platter."

"That was actually directed at me. Katniss is private as well as protective of her friends and family. I had made a thoughtless remark because of a preconceived notion, in turn she never let me know about her family other than her mother & sister and only because she lived with them. Caesar everything Katniss has she has had to work very hard for. Where she saw me has one who has had everything given to them. Now I admit I have been brought up with privilege but I also worked too otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"I see so in her own way she was teaching you a lesson? Well lets save the best for last shall we:

6) In the tradition of saving the best for last, I forgive Cato Adams for what he did on the Victory tour (our little tiff) & in the arena to Peeta Mellark. We both were a kill or be killed situation pure & simple. Yet it's not that simple that's the reality of it. He wanted to be home just has much has I did. Cato has family too (I know hard to believe, folks but there you have it).

Peeta told me once that the past was a nice place to visit but not to live your whole life in. Originally for the record I was told to do it. To forgive Cato on your show, Caesar. It went against everything I stood for because Peeta was one of the few people I called friend. For those who know me, I don't have many friends. I'm never claimed to be a people person nor will I Caesar. That was Peeta. He had that gift of charm that I never had a day in my life. Too be frank slugs are sometimes have more charm than I do or, so I've been told. However, I claim to be an honest person where having the privilege of being someone's true friend is an honor not a popularity or, population contest nor, status gain. So the friends I do have I protect like the rare jewels that they are. And there is only so much of me Caesar. So now Caesar you know what I would've said at your interview. It comes off as sarcastic yet, brutally honest or, a slug fest which ever way you want to go. That's just little semi-old me Caesar but ending on a good note you're not getting stuck with the royal pain of headaches."

"Is this true? That she was being ordered to forgive you?"

"Originally yes, not that I've earned it. However has time passed you can say, we both started seeing things in a different light . Katniss was telling me in her own way what true friends are & what they'll willing to do for you. I witness that on that day. The day we arrived in district 2 on the Victory Tour. The day she had her emergency surgery. Her stylist Cinna was worried & her escort Effie was in tears beside herself, telling her to hold on for her family who was on their way. I'll never forget it. So for her to give somebody a glimpse of what a true friend is, is a rare jewel indeed , like Katniss."

"So you would deem it a honor to be a friend of Katniss?"

"Who wouldn't especially after what she did for someone like me?"

"Yes I was getting to that. She risked her own life to protect you while staying in District 12. Unfortunately we are not allowed to play the tapes until after the trial because they're evidence folks (aww). How does that make you feel now that you know what lengths Katniss went through to make sure you made it to even start the Victory Tour?"

"Honored & in a way mad. Honored that she was willing to go above & beyond to protect me, a virtual stranger who tried to kill her about 5 months ago in the arena. I felt mad because she felt she couldn't go to anyone for help with the exception of one person. Even then she would only accept minimal assistance. That will never happen again Caesar."

"Why is that Cato?"

"Because she can come to me if she ever needs help. Anytime, Anywhere."

"So are you looking forward to returning to District 2?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to returning to home. I'm going to be helping Katniss to get settled while she is staying with her grandfather & her physical therapy. Hopefully bringing her back here to see you."

"Well let's hope so. Are you upset that there's no crowning ceremony today with the President?

"I can honestly say Caesar, No I'm not. I rather have both Victors receive their crowns together. Katniss & I won the games jointly. It's only fair that we should receive the crowns together as well.

"So what's next for you, Cato?"

"Only time can tell Caesar."

"Well there you have it folks. Cato Adams Of District 2 & one half of the Victors in this years Hunger Games."

Caesar told Cato to give Katniss his best wishes for a speedy recovery & he hopes to see her soon.

On their way back to the Training Center, Brutus comments;

"Not bad Cato. Now how much of it is the truth?"

"Every word of it. I'm serious Brutus."

Hospital District 2- Kicking this pit/Katniss Style

Katniss & her Grandfather sat there & watched the interview. Katniss could tell that he meant every word that he said. Johnathan asked;

"So how much do you think he meant out of the interview?"

"Every word of it. You can tell he meant it."

"Yeap, oh by the way when he gets here you may want to let him know that Snow expects him t escort you to the Presidents/Victory Ball. (As the phone rings) Well speak of the Devil. Hi there Cato. Yeap seen it, doing good. Just wanted to let you know, kicking this pit tomorrow. PT can start as soon as you set it up. When are you getting here? Oh really, okay here's Katniss."

Johnathan hands the phone over to Katniss.

"Hey what's up? When are you going to get here so you can see me kick this pit?"

"Oh I don't know how about...Now" Has Cato, Brutus & Haymitch enter the room to a very surprise Katniss.

Katniss smiles "Classic. How in the hell did you do that? I thought the show was live?"

"They did the show last night when I got in. Mr. Everdeen reminded President Snow that I had to be back for the impact statement & so we can do lunch at my family's house since you missed it."

"Who knows that you that you're back guys?"

"Just you & your grandfather for now."

Johnathan looked over at the pair;

"Going to leave you two for a while & talk in the hall."

As Haymitch, Brutus & Johnathan leave the room.

"She's been having nightmares. One could say night terrors. Has Cato?'

"Yeap wakes up in a cold sweat."

Meanwhile back in the room:

"Where are you guys going to sleep tonight?"

"Haymitch & Brutus at the academy, your grandfather & I here. Apparently somebody's been having nightmares hmm? Don't worry you're not the only one."

"How in the hell did you make through them?"

"Remember it's just a dream. Sometimes going through the motions helped. Go to sleep Katniss. I'll talk to your doctor about the PT tomorrow. You may not be thanking me in a few days or, even less. Maybe you can help me get my statement done for the trial."

"Okay. Let me guess, tomorrow."

"Yup-p(popping the p). You haven't slept more than three hours straight since you came out of surgery & by the way your grandfather is a light sleeper. Also Caesar sends his best & hopes to see you soon. We're here, sleep."

By the time the others went back into the room so Cato could get his gear, Katniss was already out. Yet it wasn't an easy sleep. For Cato wasn't the only one plagued with nightmares. Where his were from the games, hers were from an earlier time. She looks around & realizes she's much younger. She's back in the cave, stuck but not alone. Gale's father is with her;

"Hey Katniss. I've told you that you are special. You are not t blame for me. Gale was beside himself because he couldn't help you like you needed. You can not do everything Katniss. You were only 11 years old. No more guilt because of me. Get back to living your life."

"But I failed & they needed you their dad."

"Katniss you were only 11 & a girl at that. You still got more than three other miners out on your own talents. Now knock it off. You're holding yourself back when you take on that high a standard. Katniss get out of here & move on."

The dream switches to the arena with Cato fighting on top of the Cornucopia. Where she is tapped on the shoulder. Katniss turns around to see Peeta there but he's not happy.

"He's learning about Snow the hard way. You going to need to help him. Katniss I'm sorry about what my mom & brothers did to you. They had no right to do that. Not to you. I hope now Dad sees her for what she is. I can't help her anymore. She has to accept her fate. My Brother yes, my mother no. Remember that for me."

"Sure Peeta. Why what's up?"

"You were the victim in the black mail. So was Cato even though it's after the fact. You will be deciding my families punishment. Katniss, can you show a little mercy on my brothers please."

"Sure but how? I know what I want to do with your mom, sorry Peeta but there are days I think she owns the company to test fly the brooms. I'm thinking jail time for your brothers. Will that work? But Peeta the judges may not go for it."

"You're not the only who thinks that about my mother, Katniss. Upon occasion I have too. I'm sorry about the clots. I didn't know that I pushed you that hard. As for the Judges, they were ordered to go with YOUR recommendation on sentencing by Snow himself. Now here is where it gets hard, for me. Your future is up there. You made your choice to help Cato, now you have to follow through. Go, go now. "

Peeta disappears & Katniss is on the top of the horn. But Cato isn't there, it's Snow.

"Being the generous President that I am. If you pick Cato, he & his family lives. If you don't then it shouldn't matter, should it?"

"Yes it does. His family support you & they are innocent."

"So you really think that matters to me with people who live in the districts?"

"No. What do you want Sir?" Out of the corner she sees Cato hiding ready to strike."

"I'll let the relationship develop on its own. You forgive Cato at Caesar's interview. Before you say anything I saw the DVD. Yes you forgave him but now that you are alive, you will do it live or, they die."

Katniss shoots up out her nightmares in a sweat. Not before realizing that Johnathan had her fist caught in one hand & Cato was holding her from behind. Katniss looks up to her grandfather & nods saying;

"I'm going to need a better poker face. I know what he's up to."

Katniss decides to get started on the torture so the Doctor went ahead and started the discharge papers. Cato text Brutus & Haymitch on the release. They arrived in under 45 minutes. Where Katniss looked at Cato said;

"We might not be thanking each other after this."

"Then again, we might. Time will tell Fire girl."


	3. Rehab Balls & Trials. Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato helps Katniss recover from surgery & have a few developments of their own. Courtesy of President Snow.
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own it, wish I did.
> 
> ****Still Rate M for a reason****
> 
> ****Heads up; definite lemons in the mix.****

Then Cometh Shame  
Chapter 3  
Rehab, Balls & Trial Oh My  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
District 2 Training room/Academy-Rehab

Later in the day after being mobbed by the press when Katniss was released from the hospital, they get Katniss settled in at Johnathan Everdeen residents compound. After lunch Cato takes her over to the training room at his Academy to see where she stand in getting most if not all her mobility back. However the one thing that Katniss wants to do, Cato won't let her yet. He won't let her go into the Archery room. Where the training room is his second home, Archery is hers.

"Funny I thought when you are a 'victor' you can do anything you want."

Cato (smirks) remembering what he told Katniss when he was in her home district before the Victory Tour as he replies;  
"1) Your sight is not fully back yet  
2) The mobility in your bow hand is not back to full strength yet  
3) Your heel is compromised so we don't know if your stance is effected or not. That is what we're here today to find out. Then we can go from there. You have to understand with what happened, there are going to be limits on what you can do for a while if not for the rest of your life Fire Girl. We'll take on the Bow when I feel the time is right, not before. Katniss this can take years. Understand?"

Katniss nodded understanding it all too well.

"You think Snow is pissed because he has to change the venue because of my allergy or, because of what happened at the train station?"

"Both but not at you. He made it very clear, this one was all me."

As he starts Katniss on a few minor drills to see where her balance is at. He notices that she landing on the unaffected foot. So Cato had her try the effect one. This brought immediate pain has she fell on it which got Cato's attention as he took notes. Then he had her stop to see where she felt the pain at.

"Here?" Which was the her heel that lost feeling in.

"Yes"

"Sharp or, dull"

"Sharp, very sharp why?'

"Wait one, I think you had a piece of bone or, something was blocking a nerve and it moved regaining feeling back in the area;"

Cato calls the Doctor. The doctor told him to stop everything until he gets there. Has soon as he gets off the phone he looks at Katniss;

"Doc is on his way here. You may have gotten the luckiest break ever fire girl. So why we are waiting, we are going to talk. Here squeeze this ball for your bow hand while we wait."

Katniss nods said;

"Okay. About what?"

"About why you are helping me?; Snow's plan since I think you figured him out better than all of us. By the way you're going to have to explain how you did that one of these days; Why didn't you come to me about the Mellarks? Katniss when your mom saw the third DVD, boy she was pissed with a Capitol P & my mom pulled me aside to let me know if I ever even think about pulling that stunt she will have MY hide before Snow even thinks about it. I need to know what were you thinking by doing that?"

"Getting you out of there alive for one thing. To answer your questions in order:

1) It's complicated because I think nobody told you about being a Victor outside of your home district means, you assumed that it was the same in every district which it's not. You saw those kids near my old house. It's because they know what I had to do to win. I had to kill people, kids there age or their siblings age to come back home. So in saving my sister from certain death, I became an outcast in my home district.

2) I think he's letting us have our way, for now until the Capitalists want more from us then he'll push the issue, his way. That's his usual MO. However I think since he found out who my grandfather is, he can't 'use' or 'sell' me like he wanted (Cato knew exactly what Katniss meant by that which even for him was a relief) to the Capitalist.

3) Were you at the time honestly going to believe as you said so many times, a 'Seam Rat who got lucky' about the Mellark brothers, Cato. You hated me. Every time you looked at me it was with hatred or, to make a rude snide comment. Peeta was the 4th of 5 boys. The two oldest were bigger & stronger than Peeta. Keeping you alive to keep my family & my best friend alive was my only option. I had to do what I had to do for a reason. It wasn't meant to hurt you Cato. It was at the time keeping everybody safe & alive with the less who knew the better.  
And since we are waiting for the Doctor to get here, break out pad & paper. We can work on our statements for court."

Katniss helped Cato write out his statement. Cato realized not only can Katniss is smart but wise. Where he didn't know what he wanted Katniss had him figure it out in his own way. He agreed with Katniss for the brothers should have prison terms for what they did. Yet Katniss want something a little different for Mrs. Mellark. Cato realizes he has a new found respect for Katniss. She could've easily demanded their heads on a platter, hundreds of lashes yet, Katniss wanted justice instead of revenge. Katniss was a strong person. Stronger than others even Snow would think.

By the time the Doctor arrived there, the two had finished a rough draft of their statements for court to fine tune later. The doctor had Katniss foot x-ray there at the medical center. Cato was right there was something there that could be taken out of her foot without any side effects. Cato calls Johnathan Everdeen who gets there immediately with Katniss's Uncle Paul.

"Okay Marty what we got?"

"Well John, looking at the x-rays wither a bit of bone or, a spur moved since the swelling went down from the infection. This released the blockage & now she has regained feeling in that area again. I think if we numb the area we can get what's floating around there & Katniss should for that part make a full recovery. John we can do it here since this is a fully equipped medical center. I'm concerned if we have her go to the hospital again the press will eat her alive & spread God only knows what. Besides there are no roses here which is an added bonus."

Johnathan gave his nod of consent for this. However Katniss kept saying;

"Needles. It had to be needles. Those damn mother f... Cato how many student are at this school?"

"A couple of thousand."

"Just a couple of thousand or, needles. I think I can take them. Yeap I can take them, the students, it's only a couple of thousand."

Has Cato, Johnathan, Paul & the Doctor go to a different area of the room. Cato ask the Doctor;

"Doc if we get what's there out can she go back to say shooting her bow?"

"Yeah. (Then it dawns on him) She wants to shoot her bow, that's perfect!"

Cato comes up with a plan.

"Hey Katniss how would you like to shoot in the archery room later on?"

"Okay let's go."

"After Doc..."

"Damn, needles. Had to be needles. Most people get snakes, darkness, politicians, spiders nope I get needles."

Johnathan then mutters as he shakes his head;

"Her father's daughter. Okay Plan B. Cato get behind her, I got the legs, Paul hold her foot down."

Cato whispers a suggestion to Johnathan who then replies;

"You think it will work?"

"Worked last night after the nightmare."

"Couldn't hurt. Ok Junior give it a shot. Paul just keep the foot study for Doc to put the stuff in. Okay Junior."

Cato Blocks her view so she couldn't see the doctor giving her the shot as he turns on his legendary charm on, full force. Cato starts with a plan on after the ball about their first date being that the Capitalist will see them as couple then. They discuss how they are going to present themselves as a united front at the Mellark's trial. However what neither uncle or, grandfather see is how he whispered into ear was effecting her core nor, her breathing nor his hand has it was going under her shirt at her waist. Cato thought perfect distraction. It'll be worth the cold shower later on.

Not long after the blockage was removed & the the heel bandaged. The doctor stating until the stitches heal, no PT on that foot. So Cato gave her exercises for strengthening her bow hand while the numbing shot wore off. If everything goes well Katniss should have normal feeling in that foot in 24 hours. If not then it still the possibility permanent nerve damage. Johnathan updates President Snow who seems please about the progress. He also text Haymitch. In less than 10 minutes both he & Brutus are there in the medical center. By that time, Katniss has full feeling in her foot again. The Doctor has Katniss stand on it for a few seconds since it wouldn't strain the stitches. When she does there is no sharp pain or, numbness. Doctor asks;

"You came here with a cane right?"

Katniss nods yes. Doctor went on to say;

"Good. I want you to use it for about three more days then you should be able normally walk on it. (while looking at both Johnathan & Cato) If the press are watching her every move for Snow, they'll notice & it will make Cato along with the academy look good."

Katniss smiling a big mega- watt smile, "Can I go shoot now?"  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while in the Capitol:

Snow has his assistants find a venue for the Victory Ball making sure there are no roses period. They do & the date is set for three weeks from now show casing the Victors.

Local Jail -District 2:

In 2 separate cells sit four people awaiting trial. Mrs. Mellark is served with divorce papers from her husband before being extradited to district 2. Joanna Mellark remembering his parting words to her;

"If you even get out of this, you are never to come back again. For years I was a good husband & father. You will never see Rye if I have my way about it. Peeta was right, you never loved me nor respected me. Joanna, I'm a man not your servant. You use Katniss & try to guilt trip that poor girl into giving her Victors salary to keep another Victor safe by black mailing her. I have some pride Joanna so, did Peeta. Now you & the boys pay your dues but Joanna the boys will return to 12, YOU will not. You will be banished from there. Go back to where you came from you witch, I'm DONE with you."

Bran Mellark walked away & never looked back at his ex-wife. He then went to the three boys & talked with them. He told he's pissed at them but they are to pay their debt to society then come home.

"I can't believe you let your mother talk you into this. By the way, I'm divorcing your mother & keeping Rye away from her."  
A shocked look came on their faces. Levin finally broke the silence;

"About fuckin' time Dad. Do what you got to do to keep Rye safe from Mom. We'll (looking at his brothers) run interference. You should've done this when Peeta was a little."

Bran nodded then left the jailhouse while watching his sons as they being boarded onto a hovercraft for District 2.  
Bran saw Gale glaring at them. He went up to him & patted him on the shoulder;

"How's Katniss doing Gale?"

"She'll make it but I will never forgive those three for their part of what they did to her Mr. Mellark. It's not your fault."

Bran nodded & walked away.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Now the four are in two separate cells awaiting their sentencing in District Two. They already know that they will be convicted. President Snow's representatives informed them of that. How would they even think that Katniss would be that clever to video tape the meetings. She's from the damn Seam. She's a Seam Rat. What they didn't know is that for three of them they will be given a shot at redemption, mercy.

1 week later, District 2, Courthouse , Mellark trial:

In a crowded courthouse the four were brought in tried & found guilty on the 5 counts of blackmail, extortion, conspiracy to harm a district 2 Victor & causing the harm of a Victor from District 12. At the sentencing both Cato & Katniss read their statements.

"Although I found this out after the fact, I can not fathom why these four would cause me harm nor blackmail my friend & Co-victor Katniss Everdeen out of her hard earned winnings. I believe in redemption having recently experiencing it myself. Normally I would be asking for all their heads on a platter. I believe for the brothers to serve a prison term sentencing as deemed by the courts. However for the mother who planned & had her sons execute it, I leave that to my co-Victor, Katniss Everdeen.-Thank you."

"I went through hell as you are all aware of for what these four did. Words can not express how hurt I am that these four gave my district a bad name. To plot, plan a Victor's death then bribe another Victor so they profit from a Tribute's death is unthinkable & disgusting. For each of the brothers I am requesting the court to reward the three brothers a term in prison befitting the crimes that they committed & were convicted for against your district & Victor Cato Adams. For Mrs. Mellark, I request that she take the place of any female tribute for District 12 in the next games. This way she can go through what both my co-victor & went through before she judges anybody harshly again. Until the next games I am requesting that she is held in custody outside of Districts 2 as well as 12 so we will have not have to bear the burden of her threatening our families, friends & my Co-Victor's safety. -Thank you."

After a brief recess the Judge sentenced all three brothers to a term of no more than 10 years in prison but no less than 5 before being paroled. The Judge then looked at the Mother & gave the following sentence:

"Joanna Mellark you are these boys mother yet you decided that making a profit & abuse was more important than to teach them right from wrong. Abuse was your way of controlling them. Since just about everybody here thinks you are a witch, a witch you shall be treated has: You are to be taken away from here to be housed in your cell until the next Hunger Games where YOU will be their female tribute for District 12. Should you survive this you will be put into the custody of the President of Panem to decide your fate. Bailiff gets these four out of my sight."

Not even Katniss nor Cato would wish that on anybody. To survive the games is one thing, to have "President Snow" decide your fate after it is another. Haymitch could just smile remembering the marks that were on Peeta's back almost to the bone from his mother. Bran who was also there had gotten the final decree done in record time & received full & sole custody of the youngest boy Rye. Mr. Mellark came up to Katniss & Cato.

"Katniss please accept my apology. If I had only known what she was up to, I would have taken care of it. She never really loved him you know. Peeta. That's why in his last letter to me, He made two request;

1) Keep Rye away from mom.  
2) Keep Katniss safe."

Mr. Mellark gave it to the pair to read as he hands the Peeta's letter to Katniss. She reads it amazed that he saw right through everybody there in the Capitol. He also knew that they were going to rig the games this year for the "Star Crossed Lovers" but he knew it wouldn't work. So after overhearing what they were going to do, he made plans to flip it against the game makers. In Peeta's words;

"I love her Dad but I'm not in love with her. I realize this now, wished I realized it before my interview. I'm not 'the one' for her but 'the one' for her is. He's from 2 & he's absolutely perfect for her if he would get rid of that big chip off his shoulder. He'll be her Co-Victor in the games. I'm getting them both out of there if its the last thing that I do. So don't hold it against him Dad.-Peeta."

As Katniss handed the letter back to Mr. Mellark & was speechless. Mr. Mellark then looked at Cato;

"Treat her well young man. Lord knows she's been through enough."

Then left the two to return home to Twelve. Cato thought about the arena when Katniss was being hunted down and remarked;

"That explains a lot. I knew he was hiding something even when he was giving me tidbits on you. I thought he was helping us get you to join the pack but he knew. Why? He wanted me to know the little things about you? Oh man."

"What little things?"

"Give me a minute."

Cato then goes to Johnathan who gives his approval however told him that they're going back to the Capitol for the interviews & Ball hinting that Katniss will need help in that department, dancing. Cato then comes back;

"Your Grandfather is allowing me to take you for a drive. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

So they get into his car & take off. Johnathan texts Haymitch who tapped him on the shoulder has Johnathan hands him 50. Brutus was on the top step of the Courthouse looks & smiles as the car drives away.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
On the road, District-2; Becoming Friends or, Something more:

While on the road curiosity got the better of Katniss, she asked

"Cato are you going to tell me or, what?"

"Tell you what?"

"The little things?"

"Oh that, yes but not here. (mouths the word bugs & points under the dash.) it's a surprise."

With that they drove for a ways turning off the main road to an area in the woods & up a private driveway. He opens the gate drives through then gets out again to close it. He drives about a mile to a mile & a half where the trees open up to a cabin in the woods. They pull up to the cabin, get out of the car &, grabs a couple bags out of the trunk. Cato unlocks the door & they both go in. Cato then turns on the lights, Katniss saw for her the perfect spot for a honeymoon or, even to escape the paparazzi & rest of the press. Cato did a scan just as instructed found two of them took care of it as Katniss wonders around.

"Who owns this place?"

"You. Johnathan kept it up for you in case, thought you needed to get away from everybody while we practice on the Ball & the interview. By the way there's a loft there & another bedroom here. Here read the card."

Katniss read:

Hey Catnip;  
This use to be your dads hide away when everything got too much. Now it's yours. It's private property so nobody without your say can come onto the premises. Cato has the keys for you. Place is stocked for a few days for prep for the Capitol. I also had some of your clothes sent over & there in the bedroom down the hall. Relax & take a breather. I'm proud of you kiddo.  
Grandpa (damn I love that sound)

"How long have you two been planning this?"

"A couple of days because of the prep for the interview with Caesar is coming up, the ball & the trial, I thought we needed a place that will not be part of the press corps so that you can practice without being nervous or, watched. Johnathan, your grandfather agreed."

"Now are you going to tell me about the little things/ tidbits?"

"Yes. In the arena Peeta would ask questions about girls & what I would like in them. Finally I got annoyed & just to get him off my nerves I told him. I told him if I was looking for in a serious relationship, I wanted someone who was;

1) Decent & wouldn't be afraid to stand up to anybody including me when it's for right reason.  
2) Could take care of themselves.  
3) Who was smart & didn't played the field like a kid in a candy store.  
4) Would accept me for who I-oh my god..."

"I guess you figured out who you described(as Cato nodded & Katniss laughed)to Peeta. So what happened after that?"

"Peeta would say for example if memory serves, Katniss likes green, forest shades a lot.; One night after you blew up the supplies, we raided one of your traps & got a rabbit Peeta said this is one of your favorite meals. How you shot at the game makers food. How you hunt for your village & other stuff like that. Little things like how you get distracted which I found worked & how you hate closed in spaces for some reason. Which I now can understand. Also how you always stand up for what is right."

"Distracted? Like you don't get distracted when somebody tries to cop a feel in front of your family. Better yet I have a better idea. "

"Oh?" "Oh...Maybe turn about fair play in the distraction game. Game or, tame?"

"And what are the rules to this, play?"

"Simple, none. The objective is to see if I can distract YOU. Awake or, asleep. Anytime, any where. After we practice for the interview. Game? or Tame? However I want to try something first."

Cato thinking oh-oh "And that is?"

Instead of telling him Katniss did something different. With a rueful predator-like look that even made Cato take a step back, Katniss took two long strides to him grab him by his shirt collars, & pulled him in for a kiss. Katniss knew she was winning when she heard the thump of two bags hit the ground & his arms went around her. As the kiss ended Katniss looked up at him & said "Game on?"

It was Cato's turn as he returned the kiss in kind while picking her up & wrapping her legs around his waist. Between kisses he replied "game on" in a low growl as he carried her to her room & kicked open the door a scent hit them hard. Roses. As Katniss's eyes watered up Cato quickly carried her into the living room & put her onto the couch. Cato went into her room found the vases in the bathroom & her dressing room got them out of there but kept the card Aired out her room to get rid of the scent. Cato called her grandfather who was furious that somebody did that to her & gave him the name of the florist. Johnathan was going to take it from there. 

"I guess we're switching rooms for tonight."

" For tonight at lease. Damn I should have thought that somebody would try to pull a stunt like that. Here use this for your eyes ( he hands her eye drops)."

Katniss uses the drops & soon her eyes felt wonderful. They no longer burned or, itched.

"What did the cards say Cato?"

Cato looked at the cards but they all said the same thing;

"Compliments of the Capitol."

Both were thinking

'What the hell does this mean?'

Yet at this point, it was useless to try to figure this out so instead, they concentrated on the interview & the ball. The interview part was easy since Johnathan taught Katniss a better poker face when dealing with certain people. Even Cato thought that she could take on Snow & win. How ever the ball dance part proved to be a little harder. Katniss even admitted she had two left feet. However Cato took this on has a challenge & soon Katniss was able to get the basics down on some of the Capitol dances. This is how the next two days passed in peaceful bliss between the interview prep & ballroom basics they talked more & more.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
However on the last night that the two were there things got a little (well a lot) heated for the two. Both were in what they were going to sleep in the night. His sweatpants & hers was black lace tank with matching boy shorts. Neither can sleep though she been doing her most to distract him. For the record the cold showers & ice baths aren't working she thought to herself. He on the other hand knows the cold showers aren't working anymore on his part but won't show that she is winning in the distraction wars. Earlier, Cato texted Brutus;

"Thank you for the extra training on self control. However I'm at the point of ice baths & as for my team, they're extremely dark midnight blue Brutus."

Brutus replied "Holy shit you mean you made it over 48 hours alone with Katniss without fighting? Wow that's a record even for YOU."

Cato text back;

"Try over 6 damn months Brutus without it period since the age of 14, then give me a freakin call! ! Brutus she's winning the distraction wars & OMG she's coming out here in my all time favorite. Green light or no?"

Brutus who knew his protégé all too well showed Johnathan the message. Katniss texted Haymitch earlier pretty much the same thing without the sex or blue balls experience. Her message read;

"Sweet Jesus if he comes out of that loft in just sweats again, so help me I'm going to tackle him Haymitch! Took ice bath, didn't MF help!"

Haymitch chuckles as he collected 50 from both since Katniss texted him first. Both mentors looked at Johnathan who told them to reply let nature take its' course. The mentors text back their replies starting with Haymitch;

"He wears them, let nature take its' course Sweetheart. In other words GO FOR IT! Have fun cashing in card."

Katniss looks up mouths 'Thank you'.

Brutus tells his;

"Green for go! BTW wear your sweats again tonight, its' driving her nuts. Remember your self control, let nature take it course. And Haymitch thanks you for the c-note that he won."

Cato looks up mouths 'Hallelujah! I don't what I did but thank you for getting me out of the dog house' as he puts his plan into motion.

Katniss was on the couch watching a movie thinking of another way to distract him when Cato came up & sat down behind her. Cato started giving her a back rub which she was enjoying very much as she groans. Katniss knew she won when it went from a back rub to kissing her all over as his arms go around her to pull her closer to him.  
As she flips around to straddle his lap, looks at Cato gives a chaste kiss on the lips before kissing his chin trailing kisses along the jaw to his ear. Then whispered in his ear as he draws her in tighter to him:

"Do we call this a tie, draw or, win."

Cato groans "You win. What do y..." as Katniss stops him with a kiss answers "You, just y..." as Cato finishes that thought as returns the favor.

"Katniss are you sure?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't? By the way Ice cold showers don't work nor Ice baths."

Cato gives this goofy no shit Sherlock look then starts up again where he left off. Cato starting to gently kiss her & stroke her back as the kiss got very passionate. His hands had wrapped Katniss's legs around his waist has he walked carrying her into her room. He lays Katniss down on the bed. His hands roamed her body as he removed all of her clothing and were soon stroking her breasts before they touched the her nipples, which resulted in a gasp from deep inside Katniss's throat. He smiles while gently pushing Katniss onto her back, breaking their kiss. Cato moves silently while kissing downward until his lips are worshiping her breast. While allowing a hand to stroke downward Cato's hand went lower again. Katniss adjusted to allow his hand more access for him to explore. She moaned while threading her fingers through his hair while living in this moment. "Cato don't stop." Katniss cried out as Cato found a very sweet spot on Katniss.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss POV  
This moment I'm on fire as I arch upward. I hear moans & I realize it's coming from me. I keep saying his name as if in part plea, part prayer that only he can answer. "Cato..."

"Yes Katniss"

"This is becoming torture Cato"

"Then tell me what you want." as one of his hand went lower slowly.

"I don't..." as she sucked in air.

"Yes Katniss you do know exactly what you want (as Cato smiles at her)"

A few minutes later, "Cato please..."

"Please what Kat...?"as Cato stops & closes his eyes tightly to keep control as Katniss slides one leg up his right leg to get his attention.

"All of you Cato, now." Then whispers "I dare you." in his ear as I give a nip at his neck & hear him groan.

Cato's POV:

"I dare you." she whispers while hitting a weak spot for me without even knowing it. Both of us were more than ready & we both needed each other. I slip off my sweats & boxers in one smooth motion. Has I lean down over her to give her a kiss the only thing I can say to her is; "I'm sorry Katniss" as I slowly bury myself in her...

Normal POV  
Then Cato was sliding into her. Katniss's eyes opened wide then she squeezed them shut as pain wracked her lower half. It hurt, but he didn't move, yet. Cato used a lot of self control to keep still so she can get use to him while kissing away tears. Katniss didn't really understand why until, Cato started to grind against her not thrusting yet. The grinding sent pleasure through her again as he rubbed against that sweet spot. She could feel the pain going away in only to be replaced by pleasure but also a yearning. Her mouth found his neck and she latched on, nipping & sucking on him. He seemed to like that a lot because his hips jerked against hers, so she did it again.

Cato groaned as he slowly started thrust, his large hands on her rear now, tilting her hips up so that she was almost bent in half. The new position caused Katniss to see stars while arching against him, crying out his name because it all felt amazing and she felt herself tighten around in a vice-like grip.

"Oh God, I'm close," Cato moaned, his hips moving faster. He lifted her legs up around his hips and he rocketed his hips against hers quickly while he leaned down to attach his mouth to one of her breasts. Katniss moaned, her eyes watched his face, which had transformed into something other than she was used to seeing on him. He tightened his arms around her and stiffened, his eyes suddenly locked on her face as he fill her inside as he explodes. His body slick with sweat, rolled pulling Katniss with him to his side, burying his face into the crook of her neck & shoulder. In those moments after Katniss's phone buzzes where she grabs it. Looks at it, laughs & hands to Cato.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Where Cato looks at it & laughs;

"Hey fuc.. oops mean love birds;  
Is it safe to come up the drive.? Hope we're not interrupting anything. Cato is not answering his text or, phone. We'll call when we are at the gate."-H"

"Very, VERY, VERY (did I mention VERY!) busy right now. Please do not disturb."-K

Katniss & Cato chuckles as she hits send. Katniss puts the phone back on the nightstand & as Cato pulls her into his embrace. As the couple start round two, her phone rings. This time Cato answers it;

"Yeah, uh huh, Haymitch give us a couple of hours."

As he does a sharp intake of breath as Katniss discover another sweet spot of his. "Hang on here's Katniss" as he growls "That was dirty pool Fire Girl."

"WHAT! You're at the dr...(as her eyes roll back because he found a really super sweet spot) now? Did you read my text? You're still at the drive. Well, how long have you been there for Pete's sake? WHAT! hold for a moment. "

As she turned to Cato;

"They're at the drive way now. They moved the interview up for me to day after tomorrow. We have to leave tonight."

Katniss gets back on the phone;

"Gives us 15 okay & you all are at the other end of the train." Hangs up looks at Cato who has groaned but Katniss reminded him "We're already packed."

"This sucks. I wanted to give you the perfect night, damn it. Okay who's idea was that?"

"I can give you three guesses that deal with winters. Come on, we got to get going."

They get up, dressed have the bags at the door by the time the crew shows up. Because of the late notice, Uncle Paul, is taking Cato's Car to his home at Victor's Village & his family has been notified of what happened.  
Cato & Katniss will be riding with Haymitch & Brutus. Haymitch

"Katniss can you figure out why the move up?"

"Snow wants to move everything up for the third Quarter Quell; Snow is still pissed at Cato & me being any type of happy pisses President Snow off anyways. Finally the all time classic of Snow being Snow. Need I have t say more."  
Haymitch "Calls Johnathan tells him, she got it right. Weather she knows it or, not she's ready."

Katniss notices that they're not going on the train. Haymitch goes nope, Hovercraft. That will get them there in an hour & a half rather than over night. Cato mentioned did anybody think that we're going to need stuff for the President's ball. He only packed for three days out in the country. Haymitch replied;

"Brutus & I took care of that part with the stylist."

As they drive back to the city Cato whispers "Go ahead & take a nap for when we get to the capitol..." Katniss thought good idea.

Training Center D-12 Suites, Capitol

They arrived in the middle of the night. By the time they got there it was very late. So everybody went to bed. Including the new couple who had no problems picking it up where they had left off for round two. Mean while a in route to them was her Grandfather.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
D-12 suite, Capitol

In the morning her grandfather arrives as, Caesar sets up the interview area for somebody sprayed rose scented perfume onto his new pillows & cushions of the new couches. So with Haymitch's approval Caesar sets up here with a link to the audiences in his studio. Cinna for his part has Katniss dressed in a red dress that reminds her of glowing embers of a fire, minimal makeup, flat ballerina slippers, her hair pulled back with a head band, curls going down her back. When it was explained what happened to Johnathan was pissed. Cato dress to match but not exactly to match.

In the goes off with the usual questions until Caesar brings up my DVDs. He shows the full first one & goes straight to the point. Rue.

"Katniss why did you want to make this a point of the interview?" (Mentors are holding their breaths)

"Caesar I was brought up in a non-traditional way. I had to grow up fast after my father died so I learned a lot of life's lesson very early on. Rue was my ally & if you remember in my DVD to you, I explained how I treat my friends & family. Why would I treat an ally any different? To do that goes against everything I was taught & believe. It wasn't an act of rebellion in a brutal contest. It was an act of kindness to a friend & ally who saved my life, twice."

"Your allergy to roses. How has that affected you?"

"Well look around. I'm not in your studio because of it & it prevented interaction with your audience today. I don't think it was fair to you Caesar. I think that was mean to do that to you & the audience. Looks into the camera to interact with the audience "What do you think folks?"

The audience goes wild in the studio.

Caesar then brings out President Snow who announces that he will be giving the crown at the ball tonight instead of on Caesar's telecast. Snow states;

"Because of Ms. Everdeen's allergy & her request for the country as a whole to see both Victors received their crowns, I felt it was necessary."

Katniss request Snow to stay while Caesar brings up Cato.

"You forgave Cato in your DVD. Why?"

" For me to get over Peeta's Death & to keep my promise to him. I had to accept & move on. It wasn't easy Caesar. Not by a long shot. But I do forgive him."

This impressed Snow to the point that when Caesar brought out Cato, Snow actually shakes his hand with genuine respect. Cato sits closer to Katniss giving the signal that there's something more. After the banter of the two "You tell him," Katniss takes charge & announces that there's something more. Caesar holds his breath (as do the mentors while grandpa is smiling) Cato then tells the audiences that we are a couple. The studio roars with applause. The interview ends with Caesar leaving.

However the President stayed. He wanted Ms. Everdeen's opinion on this year's games. So Katniss made the suggestion instead of 24 children that 24 criminals should be in the arena for redemption. It serves its purpose for justice that the country as a whole needs. Even Snow is impressed by the thought that I put into this. Perhaps this could be a new trend, Snow thought. However to show that he's the boss, he tells Katniss that he'll consider the option as he leaves. Haymitch asks "You think he's going for it?"

"If I'm reading him right, I'll be more surprised if he doesn't go for it."

Royal Motel-Victory Ball

Haymitch informed Katniss as Brutus informed Cato that they will be the opening dance since they're a couple now. Since it's a black tie affair Cinna has Katniss in a formal from more of a Victorian era but with a youthful Gothic twist in the color of amber red, makeup & hair more dramatic & comfortable low wedged heels.

Cato could only say one word, "Wow" as everyone is going out the door to be driven to the venue. However the older guys notice that he's walking much taller than usual for some reason. Has the Victor's were announced they received their crowns by the President when they were at the bottom of the stairs. Then the couple went into the dance phasing out everyone in the room accept each other. All was well until the President cut in. This is where the 'Poker Face' training from her grandfather came in handy. President Snow complimented her on her sense of justice & even was almost gracious about Rue in her DVD interview. Yet Katniss is still cautious & around him for good reason. Snow still wanted to make an example out of Cato yet had asked for her opinion. This is where Katniss put herself on the line again for him. Telling the President wouldn't work out well in keeping the Districts united & preventing a rebellion if my other half was hurt especially since Cato has gone through the wringer with my Mother, sister, Grandfather, Uncles & the Aunts (she mentioned the Aunts were worse by far, by the way.) Just to get to this point alone. If I didn't mean it I would've never have forgiven him at all. Ordered or, not she told the President.  
The mentors watched as they danced while Cato looked on with pride that she's holding her own.

After the ball though the couple went into her room & talked. Cato was not happy that Katniss put herself on the line again. Katniss explained;

"What if he took it out on your family just as an example, I couldn't live with that & you know it."

Cato now realizes what will happen. Snow will push for an early engagement going against his promise to her family. Yet fate may intervene again to let nature take its course. The young couple don't think about it much for now as they go ahead & do a little exploring on their own.


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates & Escaping Panem  
> ***Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games nor, its Characters.***  
> ***Rated M for a reason***

Then Cometh Shame  
Chapter 4  
Dates  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Five months later; 3rd Quarter Quell Announcement(Capitol);

President Snow makes the announcement for the 75th games also known as the 3rd Quarter Quell.

"Where only the strong survive there must be a "just" balance. This year 24 convicted criminals will take the place of the Tributes. Only 1 of Tribute age shall be reaped from the districts to serve as a Game Maker in the Hunger Games. The sole survivors fate as be decided by the current sitting President as recommended by the Game Makers."

We were all in the D-12 suite to watch the quarter quell when the President used my recommendation instead of using children or, current Victors as planned. I couldn't go against Cato nor would I make it if he didn't not now. Haymitch looked at Katniss;

"Way to go Sweetheart. You did for this year. Yes!"

"I just hope it catches on. I'm tired of seeing kids die."

As Cato kissed Katniss's forehead. All the remaining Victors were summons to the Capitol for this Quells' announcement. There was the interview & this time my Grandfather whom I had learned that he was a Victor in his own right at the 33rd Hunger Games made sure that there wasn't a hint of a rose in the building when Cato & I go out there for our interview. Yet Cato had pulled my Grandfather & the uncles aside. This is where I saw Haymitch give Brutus a c-note as Brutus said;

"Thank you Mitch for your contribution."

Katniss looked around & asked; "Guys what is going on here?"

Brutus; "Nope not telling you."Haymitch; "It's a surprise & we promised Cato."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Just Ask:

Cato thought he got the males in my family away from the living room without Katniss knowing. Wrong. Yet inside Cato was more nervous then spending the weekend in the cabin. In his district you have to go to the oldest male & ask for the hand of the one you want.

"Mr. Everdeen, um Sir um, I ......"

Johnathan enjoying this as it reminded him of when his own sons told him about their brides;

"Cato 1) Call me John & if it's what I think it is spit it out. 2) When are you asking her?"

Cato then just blurts it out;

"John, I'm requesting your blessing for your granddaughter's Katniss hand in marriage. With your blessing I want to ask Katniss tonight at the interview."

"Okay Junior. You got the ring yet?"

"John I designed the whole set myself. However I know I'm suppose to show you but I really want to show Katniss first when I ask her."

Both Paul & Michael "Hallelujah! About freakin' time. Dad don't stall, reel it in."

"Sweet Jesus, I just got my granddaughter (damn I really like the sound of that) back & you're taking her away from me. Where are you going to live?"

"We're dividing our time between 2 & 12 John. Hopefully you'll get the title of great-granddad soon."

"Okay shotguns?"

"Nope, at lease not yet or, that I know of. (Paul & Michael breath a sign of relief) John do I have the family's blessing here?"

All three males "Hell yes! (With Johnathan saying as he extended his hand) Welcome to the family Cato. Have you talked to Camille?"

"Got hers two weeks ago when we were there. It wasn't easy I'll tell you."

"Cato, women in this family never knew the meaning of the word easy."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
2 hours later Interview Caesar, Capitol

Cinna had Katniss in a tea length in the color of fire sleeveless dress with ballerina slippers make up is at the minimal. Katniss said to Cinna;

"I don't what he's up to but it better be really good."

However Katniss had a surprise of her own to tell him but not at the interview. She tried to tell him before but he went to the studio with Johnathan. Yet Cinna had notice something about his muse;

"Is it what I think it is because if it is..."

"It's a surprise."  
She smiles slyly & Cinna knows exactly what his friend & muse means yet he's happy for them both.

Later during Caesar's Interview with the two after the usual q&a Caesar asks;

"So Cato any new developments?"

"Well it depends Caesar?"

"On what Cato?"

"On Katniss's answer."

"Katniss?"

"Search me Caesar. Depends on...oh my" as Cato is on bended knee in front of her (the audience screams in joy).

"Katniss Everdeen I was wondering if you will do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cato had a box opened where a there was a ring with a large emerald chip in the center with diamonds on each side. It was the only time Katniss could say she was shocked speechless. Finally the Uncles yell;

"Oh for the love of God Katniss give the poor guy an answer."

"Yes. (audience gives a standing ovation )You got me on this one however, I'm still calling shotgun on the way back, with the bear."

Brutus, Cato & Haymitch realize this code. Haymitch texts Cinna to go to the Katniss's bathroom to see if there is a bear in there. Cinna text positively yes & he's going to have to make a few adjustments. Johnathan looks to his sons saying;

"Wait for it, for it to sink in for him. He literally just found out & on national television."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes & I'm still calling shotgun for the ride back with the bear."

"Well when would you like the wedding?"

"Whenever Katniss..."

"Soon" Katniss piped in, as Cato's thinking must be the moment.

Johnathan looks again to his sons "Boys he still hasn't figured it out yet. Wait for it."

Haymitch, Brutus, Johnathan & the Uncles are all going "Come on Cato! Sweet Mother of Jesus! He still hasn't figure... Oh my god, halleluiah it hit home."  
Only because Katniss then leaned in & whispered into his ear;

"If you haven't figured out the code yet, we're pregnant & I'm not doing a baby bump or, breast feeding at the alter mister."

"Well you two, keeping secrets."

"Yes we are but I can honestly say this is one heck of a surprise birthday present for me."

The audience laughs. This time Cato is shocked speechless has it hits home yet recovers quickly has he holds her hand tightly.

"So what's next for you kids?"

Katniss replied; "You never know Caesar. We're just full of surprises." as the audience laughs.

Caesar ends the interview & after the audience leaves, Caesar congratulated us knowing that I was trying to keep a secret & wishes Katniss a very happy birthday. All of a sudden her Grandfather, Uncles Paul & Michael, Haymitch & Brutus surround Cato blocking Katniss from him. Haymitch was the self-elected spokesman;

"Okay Junior. This little girl is the closest thing to a daughter that we ever had & for John here doubly so. YOU will never mistreat her (Brutus pipes in I'll make the pain a 1,000 times worse), YOU will never hurt her (the Uncles pipe in "the body will never be found") or I will make your next 10 life-times miserable."

Johnathan then spoke in a serious tone;

"Eighteen years ago I turned away my son's bride & refused to accept her as family because of my pride & then to my shame in not accepting a decent, faithful girl who loved my son more than anything in the world for the man he was. Camille never knew who James was or his connections & in turn I missed out of Seventeen years of joy with my granddaughters. All because of pride. Don't make the same mistake that I did. Understand Junior. You have one of the brightest jewels there don't blow it. Because if you ever do, I'll make their threats seem like child's play."

Cato (gulps) "Yes sir."

Then all six males hear a loud foot stamp as Katniss said; "EXCUSE ME! Now can I have my FIRST kiss with MY Fiancee?"

As they release Cato to go to Katniss, Cato overhears Johnathan;

"Bet you a c-note that it's just a chaste one in front of us."

Haymitch & Brutus "Your on." (both men gave Cato a look as if too say, don't you dare let me down) as Cato goes up to Katniss & lays a lip lock on Katniss until they tap Cato on the shoulder saying;

"Hey Junior the first one gotta finish cooking before you can start on the second one."

Haymitch & Brutus said thank you to Johnathan as his sons snickered.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
3 weeks later Lodge outside District 2-bursting the ole bubble:

Two weeks after the interview, a quick oops, 'intimate' wedding that included a toasting with just family & friends was arranged in District Two. The newly wedded couple made it very clear that unless it was an emergency there is a Do Not Disturb Sign on their door for the next three weeks. As the newly weds drove away, Cato notices a little tab on her dress asks

"What that for?"

Katniss replies;

"My take on page 65."

Cato floored the gas petal to get to the cabin in record time. When they did arrive he closed the door. Cato pulled tab A & growls "Oh My God." for Katniss did her interpretation of his favorite fantasy of all time to perfection as her dress fell away. They proceeded to have fun. A lot of fun. A whole LOT of fun on pretty much every surface that they could. The couple had only been there for a week when both their phones went off Katniss asks;

"Honey when does 7 days equal 3 weeks?"

Looking at the text Cato replies; "It doesn't but we have to get dressed because our mentors are already here."

Mean while in the driveway the mentors car Brutus & Haymitch were hearing familiar sounds, they looked at each other Haymitch goes;

"50 says He beats her to the punch."

Brutus "You're on!"

Haymitch text Cato "Can you two hurry it up. We're in the driveway & sound travels."

The mentors were disappointed, it was a draw. A few minutes later when Cato opened the door in sweats & red in the face. The bags that were dropped at the door were still there, still packed. The Mentors come in while Cato got the coffee going, Haymitch explains;

"Snow's pissed at you two because you didn't have a huge wedding nor announced the pregnancy to the public. When I explained why he understood but he's still pissed at you two. Therefore he wants you & Katniss to sign over custody of your child to the capitol upon it's birth to be raised there. Or it's your families lives at stake."

Cato was beside himself. He was crushed then he got mad. Cato bellowed;

"OH HELL NO! NO WAY! Katniss nor I would go for such a thing."

Katniss was out of the shower, dressed "What's going on guys?"

Haymitch told her like he had told Cato. However Katniss had a more direct approach when she replied "Where are my toys & Dad's bow?"

Then continues on "You mean to say that unless I sign over my child to be raised in the Capitol he'll wipe out both families?"

"Yes but there is a way. We can get you out of here now. We put it out that the newly weds are in route to a predestination honeymoon to the islands or, such. But we get you over the border into Canada then you hop a plane to another country that we don't know. Katniss after you two leave you may not be able to ever come back here. Never."

Katniss then said;

"I know but our baby will not be raise by the Capitol to be used against us to tow the line. No mother fucking way. What about our families?"

Haymitch replied; "Yours are already moved. Cato's may not want to go."

Brutus then informed the three; "Johnathan & I got Cato's, don't worry."

By then Cato was out of the shower Brutus let him in on the plan. Cato agrees has we get everything together. Brutus looks at his Protege;

"Take care of them both. You hear me boy. Once you leave Panem, you're truly on your own. There will be no help from anybody here, understand."

Katniss thought out loud;

"Too bad we can't join the rebel forces."

Then it hit Haymitch & Brutus that they could be new voices for the rebellion. Haymitch told her;

"Sweetheart there will be a time. We will send you a message through an old friend with a Templar cross. You know the passage however only if you hear 'Then cometh shame' you are to return. Until then go to England & an ally of ours will find you there. From here on you two will be in exile."

Both Cato & Katniss get their gear ready along with funds to keep them going for the long haul. They get back into 2. They part ways for now with their mentors. The couple move onward they don't look back at their mentors who have been their friends through all of this. They know if they are caught its' game over & the price they pay is that of their child when they're executed by Snow.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Through the underground they get what they need including passports & a new accounts under their new names. That night Katniss Everdreen-Adams became Katherine Psalms-Addams & Cato A Adams became Alexander James Addams. Their appearance was changed too Cato's blond hair to raven black, Katniss chocolate brown to deep auburn & cut to shoulder length with gold streaks. Johnathan Everdeen transferred funds to an overseas account for them & to transfer to the Adams (Cato's Family) account for they will be transferred for a special project in England until the youngest is out of reaping age. This was a big relief for Cato. That his family was safe & out of Snow's reach. In a taped message to the Rebel's leader Cato & Katniss tell their story to the rebellion as they accept their offer to become their voice, their Mocking Jay.

24 hours later as Peace Keepers storm the honeymoon cottage, Cato & Katniss made it into Canada where Panem can't touch them. When Snow was informed of the Peace Keepers findings Cato & Katniss were on a direct flight to England. By the time Snow went to arrest both families, Cato's were in their new house in London, Katniss's in District 13. Cato & Katniss were installed in the new residence in Ireland. Where their child can never be taken by the President of Panem.

We(Cato & Katniss) will live in Ireland managing an estate which actually trains people for the rebellion in Panem. The plan was that until the rebellion ended we(Cato & Katniss) lived in exile while training ally forces in Ireland for the rebellion against the Capitol of Panem. During which Katniss becomes the Mocking Jay sending messages to the world telling the truth about the hunger games, the tributes, why they are in exile & what the capitol does to their Victors to tow the line within the current Government.

For now Snow knows the rebellion is coming. And the responsible party was a 17 year old girl from 12, who is now their Mocking Jay.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
***Okay gang in the following chapter(s) Katniss will be going by Kitty or, Kate & Cato by A.J. UNTIL they return to Panem.***


	5. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato & Katniss's life in exile from Panem.

Then Cometh Shame  
A Katniss Story  
Chapter 5  
Exile  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ayrshire, Northern Ireland 6 months later

In the county of Ulster in a wee Irish town of Ayrshire on an old country estate, Katherine 'Kitty' Addams sits in her kitchen. Nobody knows that she's the Mocking Jay for the Rebellion in her homeland, for another country known as Panem. For nobody knows that she is really Katniss Everdeen-Adams wife of Cato Adams. Nor can Panem deny the tapes of their Hunger Games. It costs their homeland many allies in the world with many of Snow's old friends turning their backs on Snow himself.

Both Victors of the games in their own right. Kitty as she is known here now 8 months pregnant & misses her mother & little duck. So much that AJ (Cato) reached out through their contacts to get them here for the baby's birth & if possible to restart out here. AJ trains people for the rebellion to overthrow Snow. He was so upset when we were told that we were going to be forced to give our baby over to the capitol to raise, that we even almost decided to never come back to Panem. Even if the rebels win.

At first it was hard because we had so much freedom here we didn't know what to do. Now I think it may be hard to go back to such restrictions that they have in Panem. Both of us love it here. Its green the forest is lush. The game bountiful. In many ways perfect for raising a child, our child as she put her hand on her stomach. What Katherine doesn't know is AJ is standing behind her.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AJ'S POV:

How in the hell do I ask her to stay while I go back & fight? We're both the voices of the rebellion but she's carrying our child. I know it's too dangerous for her & our baby to go back. I also know her well enough she'll sneak back to be with me on the front lines if she has to. If we lose, we lose our child. If we lose they can kill us, all of us including our baby. I can die for the fight but I can't live, not without her. I can't understand why Snow would take our child away from us for a petty excuse as that. But I do know why. We did what he wanted but we did it our way, not the Capital's way so he didn't make money off of his Victor's wedding. I do have some good news for my kitten. A very happy surprise. They should be arriving soon. Real soon.

"Kitty my love your thinking too much again."

"I know but I miss them so. You still want to go back & fight don't you?"

"Yes but we can talk about it when I get back. I have a surprise for you, love."

"Oh really. Whoa! Kicking like crazy again. Here" as she grabs AJ's hand for him to feel it.

"Wow, That's a good one. I'll be back in about two hours. I gotta meet pick up some people for the school."

"Okay. Love you."

Every time I leave I kiss her as if its the last time I see her. Because of everything even now it very well can be. I leave & go to the train station & I hope they get there without any problems. I think this will convince her to stay here where they're both safe & free.

I'm deep in thought when the train arrives. Then I hear my name called  
"AJ!, AJ!"

Yet I only see one Prim & Rory accompanied by an old friend, Cinna. Turns out I'm not going to be alone on the way back anymore. Because we won't have a choice, all three of us will have to go back to Panem, the rebellion & now they're calling in my wife, the Mocking Jay. Panem wants both their voices back in the rebellion.

Cinna, Rory & Prim greet AJ with hugs but then it got serious on the drive back.  
Cinna opened the conversation;

"They want the three of you back in two weeks, AJ."

"Cinna do they remember that we were placed in exile because she's pregnant & we didn't tell the world. She's not due for another month to month & a half. Per doctors orders she can't fly past the 28 week & she's at 35."

"No they didn't, they want the baby born in Panem."

"Where's Camille? I though she would want to b..." as Prim started sobbing against Rory.

AJ looked to Cinna where, he told him that Snow upon finding out they missed us by a day put death warrants out on both families. Cinna was able to get Prim & Rory out so he couldn't be tortured into giving information on the rebels. Camille is still at 13 under Brutus & Haymitch as her guards. However after finding that the families couldn't be placed in custody Snow arrested & executed Johnathan Everdeen & Effie. John protected everyone that he could until the end. Effie was made an example of because she was Katniss's escort. That & Snow found out that Haymitch & Effie were seeing each other in secret. Snow also carpet Bombed District 12. Very few survived & even fewer made it to 13.

He didn't get a chance to bomb 2. Michael & Paul shut down Snow's projects until further notice. That slowed Snow down from making weapons through the Everdeen's vast businesses & ventures. That was after Paul & Michael got their families to Canada & Scotland. The brothers are not only part of the rebellion, they're making advanced weapons for the rebellion. Weapons that have contained the capitol to a small area. Snow has lost most of the Districts. Only District 1 still remains in Snows grasps & even that's on a day to day basis. The brothers are determined to avenge their Father for his execution which was done my none other than Joanna Mellark. Mrs. Mellark took great pride in lighting the pyre on fire. Cinna told AJ;

"her exact words were & I quote "How befitting for the Victor of the 33rd games, the grandfather of the 'girl on fire' be burned & die by fire."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cinna was sent not only to escort the kids & bring the Voice of the rebellion home but to have the allies come in & in the words of Johnathan Everdeen, 'clean house'. Cinna also pointed out that Coin is no longer President after her death in 9. Boggs & Haymitch are currently running the show. Which is also why Cinna is here. The Districts voted (except district 1) & made Cato it's leader.

"WHAT?! They want me to lead & rebuild the country."

"Yes."

Just then they've arrived to see Kitty waiting for him at the door. The look on her face said it all. She knew this day would come. On the outside she looked like Kitty Addams welcoming guest into the main house. Inside he could tell that she's scared & screaming mad but he saw one thing that made her want to go back & he heard it in one word;

"Duck?"  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kitty's POV

I see my Lil' Duck but she's not little any more standing there with Rory. It brings it all back as I look at her. Why we are here in exile. I missed her so. I had to save our baby from Snow. AJ came up first with Prim & Rory who hugged me as if their lives depended on it. Now I get to find what was the cost & who paid those tolls as we go in. We go to the kitchen where I have tea ready.

I knew then what came next when my friend Cinna came to me showed my Templar cross & said;

"Then cometh shame. I knew I could still bet on you. It's time."

Cinna then tells me the price that was paid, my Grandfather & Effie. However when he told me that Joanna Mellark lit the stake on fire that's when I was not only going back, I was going to hunt the witch down. I was also going to execute for the witch that she was. My reply to Cinna ;

"I get Joanna Mellark. I'm great on history & if memory serves, and it does there was more than one way to kill a witch in earlier times. My Grandfather wanted to clean house then, clean house we shall but it'll have to wait for another month & to 6 weeks Cinna. I am not cleared to fly."

Cinna looked at his muse fondly;

"We've taken care of it Kitty (being careful to use their cover name). I couldn't get your mother out however she will be on board for the home trip. Because you two are not the only ones coming back."

"Prim & Rory are going to stay here?"

"Yes. They're in exile & your Aunts are arriving tomorrow with your cousins. They'll be watching Prim & Rory here. They're going to help train the allies for war in AJ's place."

For Kitty this was a great relief. Prim will not be in the fighting nor her in-laws . Neither will her Aunts or, cousins. They'll be safe & sound.

Then Cinna drops the bomb on her when he told her Cato was elected as the new leader of the rebellion as soon as he lands at 13. There is no way of avoiding it they have to return. She loved it here in Ayrshire. It was green & beautiful. It had the freedom & promise of a happy childhood for their child without the dangers of being reaped or, facing the games. Yet Kitty knew that there was a price for freedom & for the children of her homeland they have to go back & fight for it.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Panem, War room; District-13:

In the War room Haymitch & Brutus prepare for the kids return along with the new bundle of joy that will bring hope to the rebellion. Haymitch is furious at Brutus as he argues;

"Brutus she's nearly due damn it! You can't expect her to be able to fly back. Hell she could deliver in the air. "

"It's why 'she's' going. In case the Mocking Jay does deliver who better to help bring in the child of hope into the world than, it's own Grandmother."

Yet he remembers with pride how the kids made it out of here. Snow had NO clue that Johnathan could outsmart him so badly. Brutus smiles as he thinks to himself, Hell John's still outsmarting him from the grave. Then he replies to Haymitch;

"Cato is now the president of this rebellion. He has to return & for him to return so does the Mocking Jay."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the medical center Camille Everdeen got word that the kids made it to Ireland. As she prepares in case she has to deliver her grandchild into this world she relives those memories of her oldest, Katniss. Now her baby is having a baby in a war zone. Yet she can't wait to hold that grand baby of hers as she keeps packing for the event.

In the War Room, all is made ready for the flight to get Cato & Katniss back here in secret before Snow even finds out. For when he does find out Snow will do everything that he can to make sure that Cato & Katniss are captured & executed on the spot.


	6. Air Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon receiving orders Cato & Katniss plus one return to Panem & the Rebellion.
> 
> ***Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games & all that with it***

Then Cometh Shame  
Chapter 6  
Air Born  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ayrshire Ireland

AJ & Kitty later talked. They talked about returning to Panem & let the people that they trained here at the manor the whole story. AJ, Kitty along with Cinna went to them at the training center of the manor. AJ gathered his students to let them know what was going on. That AJ & Kitty had to let them know that they'll be returning soon. When they told them who they really were a gasp was heard then, a few said "about time." This shocked Kitty to the point that she asked "You knew who we were?"

One of the students replied;

"We've known all along, Katniss. We're being trained to stop those sick games & free the country from Snow. Before we got here we were told by Johnathan Everdeen himself who we were protecting. His words were & I quote "You're protecting the Jewel of the Districts. My granddaughter & her husband both Victors of the 74th games themselves. Cato will be training you. We know what you two been through. What you both had to leave behind to save your child from Snow & the Capitol. We knew why we had to call you by the names you are using. I expect you're asking who is going back with you to clean house. Well, let us answer for you; we all are going to be going back with you & AJ. So what is the plan?"

AJ/Cato updates him on what is going on & that John was executed by Snow & the former Mrs. Mellark. This started an outcry for revenge for Johnathan. Then AJ announced what Cinna told him that why they have to return now. That upon landing he'll be running the rebellion has its newly elected President. This brought a cheer from the people there. Cinna then told them that the hovercrafts will be here in a week to take them to District 13 & to meet up with the other allies. Later Cinna told AJ you'll need to pick your guards for the trip home & the rest of the rebellion. Cinna had to tell them the rest that he won't be returning with them to Panem.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It turns out Cinna was a bigger player in this rebellion than others actually knew. Cinna & Portia were getting information to the rebels about the games & 'other' activities from the Capitol's big wigs. They would then pass it on to the rebellion through their contacts. It was how Haymitch & Brutus were notified about Snow taking custody of their unborn child. That in itself crossed a line that neither Cinna nor his wife would allow. It is also why after the Aunts & cousins arrive, he will be in England helping the allies there until the rebellion ends or, live there in exile. It was the reason why he was chosen as Rory & Prim's escort to get them out of Panem. Cinna got too close for Snow's comfort for one other was executed. Cinna's wife Portia was arrested, tortured & executed by Snow after being caught with more evidence of Snow's crimes against humanity. In Panem there is a death warrant out for Cinna. Haymitch & Boggs thought it would be the best way to call AJ & Kitty back to Panem with her cross. The cross that was given to her Grandfather that fateful day when she had arrived in District two. The cross that was given back to her by the same person after her Uncle Michael gave it to him to let her know to come home. Her family needs her now.

Has the day quickly approached for departure, Kitty spends as much time as she could with Prim. Kitty knew that she may not be seeing her for a long time. If the rebels lose possibly never again for they may never be able to get out of the country again. However, Prim nor Rory will return until they are safe from Snow, period. Her Duck will be protected.  
The Aunts, Lily & Shannon arrived yesterday to take over & to care for the two teens along with all her cousins. Both aunts gave her an update on what is going on. Including what was said before they took her grandfather away. Cinna departed the next day for England hoping that he can start over again. As he said goodbye to her, he told Kitty;

"Remember I'm still betting on you, my friend."

Cinna gave her one last hug to her & Prim & left with their English contact. Both girls were sad for their friend & his lost. They hoped that they will see him again. Yet there was still a problem with the trip.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Her doctor was leery on allowing her flying back until he was informed that medical staff will be flying with her. Even then the doctor was very reluctant to okay her for the flight to Panem. He knew the risk of her going into labor was high but because of the rebellion he questioned the safety of the mission for both mother & child. AJ had no choice but to inform the doctor who Kitty really was & only after the doctor was sworn to secrecy. The doctor also promised not to add in any entries concerning her real identity in any records of any kind. Only then did the doctor understood why she has to return. Kitty is now hoping that she doesn't deliver on the return flight back. He cleared her but with great reluctance with the orders that she will be flown directly to her destination until delivery. He wished them good luck. That night AJ was not happy about her flying back. Not at all.

"Please baby, please let me go alone. This way I know you are safe here with Prim."

"If it were that simple, yes. We both know its not. I am to return with YOU. You know that. I'm the voice, they want our child born on Panem soil."

"I'm talking to them, now. Stay please."

AJ gets up & makes a transmission over through the contacts to his old friends. He gets a call from Michael who is on his way with her mother to bring the two home. Michael is in international waters his transmission can't be traced.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

"I be better if my reason for breathing stays here. Mike the package can arrive any time now."

" It's why momma bear is on board. For that reason."

"I want to talk to H & B INC. It's too risky for both of them."

Michael then does a three way secure link for AJ. H & B tell him they need their birdies back. Lil birds needs to return to the nest with you.

"See you when you get here."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch ends the transmission. Michael tells AJ will be there in a few days. AJ knows what this means, Michael will be here within four hours if not sooner. He goes back to their room, Kitty knows that look. She has to return.  
Looking at her AJ tells her Uncle Michael will be her within 4 hours better tell your Aunt Shannon. AJ goes to her room & lets her know of his arrival. AJ goes back to his room where his wife is there waiting. Both soon to be parents are now starting to become nervous. It was one thing to give birth & raise their child here, its another matter to return to their war torn homeland. Where everything is on the line.

On the hovercraft to Ireland Michael reflects on the last conversation he & his brother had with their father, Johnathan Everdeen. Being the father he was, he protected his loved ones to the very end. Now he has to bring back his niece who is near to delivery back. Yet he still remembers those last words from his father has if they were said seconds ago.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Michael Everdeen's POV:

Both brothers were called into his office that day. The day that Johnathan Everdeen got Katniss & Cato out of the country without Snow knowing. Johnathan knew he will suffer for it. Now he has to protect his family. Johnathan has the boys sit while he goes over the plan.

"Michael here is Katniss's cross. You know who to give it to to have them return."

As Michael takes the cross, Johnathan continues to speak,

"You two are to get your families out of Panem, NOW! I already transferred funds & got Cato's family over to England for one of Snow's 'special' projects. Cain is the only one qualified for the job. So they are safe for many years to come. The kids will be safe where ever they land. Boys, my boys do me proud. Michael, Paul you are to delay that SOB as much as possible. You are to help my fellow breathen. I am a Victor, boys obey me in all things. The company is yours to run together. (as John hands the papers over to both sons) I have turn everything over to the both of you. Snow can not take it away from you. I've made sure of that. I've trained you both well to handle all of it when I am gone. I'm going into that long road into twilight. I just hope I have has much bravery as your brother James did. Now go. Save yourselves, protect the family & boys if the worst should happen, avenge me."

Michael replied; "I don't want you to to die, dad. Let us fight with you at your side, as your sons are meant to."

Paul then spoke up; "Are you sure, he's gunning for you dad? We can stay. Fight with you if you'll let us."

Their father replied;

"Michael my boy & my bright avenging angel, no you two are going to carry on & clean house with your niece.  
Paul, Snow would be an idiot of the up most scale not to be gunning for me. I made that obvious. I got them out of here rather than have MY great-grandchild be raised by those freaks, oh HELL NO! Snow crossed THE line. I will never forgive him for doing that. I don't know what happened to my best friend from our childhood days but he's long gone. There will be a time when you all will live free. You'll just have to do it without me. "

As Johnathan affectionately cuff his son's head & with one last hug to both he pushes them on; "Now go. Go now both of you."

Johnathan turned around to face the window to dismiss them. It took all they had to for both brothers to leave him there.

Within 36 hours after their meeting, the Peace Keepers came & arrested their father. By the time they returned to Panem after getting their families to safety they have tried & found John guilty. Three days after that they saw Joanna Mellark light his stake on fire. To this day her very words still haunt him;

'"How befitting for the Victor of the 33rd games, the grandfather of the 'Girl on fire' be burned by fire.'"

Has she light it making sure he was lit on fire, a person shot him in the head to end his suffering. Then shot Seneca Crane & Snow's favorite nephew & godson Payne Snow in the head to send Snow a message. Take one of ours, we take two of yours.

To the very end John never betrayed his family, friends nor, the rebellion he supported. That day, the son's shut down all Snow's projects in Panem & put on hold all oversea projects to make sure Snow never received the resources to use against the rebels. They transferred all Snows resources over to the rebel forces. This included new weapons & body armor that now gave the rebels an advantage over the Capitol's Forces.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Michael Everdeen is still seen reflecting back on the day he last seen his father when his sister-in-law Camille Everdeen came up to him & asked what he was thinking about. Michael told her everything including the brothers wanting to fight at his side ending with;

"It would've been what James would've done. Come hell or high water, James would have been at Dad's side & taken as many as he could with him."

"Yes back then James would have. Michael, James would've respected his father too. You don't know how hard it was all those years for James to not contact any of you because your father hated me for marry James. God I miss him still."

"So do I Camille. I miss my big brother at times like these. I only pray that there is a God to give me a shot at Joanna Mellark for what she did to dad. Camille she literally lit him on fire. That witch didn't light the logs around him,(as he squeezed his eyes shut of the memory) the bitch took that torch & lit my father on fire. If it wasn't for Haymitch with his rifle, Dad would ha..."

"Michael remember revenge is a dish best serve cold & knowing my Katniss she has a few ideas. She is after all her Father's daughter. Who do you think James got that sense of justice & fight from. He got it from your father & for that I do thank John. For he gave my baby strength."

The rest of the flight was done in complete silence. They arrived in the late hours of the night. They have a window of a few hours to get in & get out. While they load the cargo & troops for the return flight, the families do visit. Camille checks on Prim, gives Rory letters from his mother & siblings. Kitty sees her mother for the first time in nearly 7 months. Camille does the one thing she could do to make sure she was really there safe & sound, she hugs her daughter tight. After Kitty reminds her she still has to breathe. Camille goes into healer mode & does an exam. Camille was right & pulls Michael aside whose eyes got big. Yet according to his orders he is to be getting the three back & has them board immediately along with the rest of the troops. Kitty is now in the medical hold while AJ is in the co-pilots seat.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**********FROM HERE ON AJ & KITTY ARE BACK TO ORIGINAL NAMES OF CATO & KATNISS**********  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Down in the Medical hold two hours later:

Cato had just came in there to check on Katniss. Just has he was going out the door, Katniss screamed.

" Kit..?"

"Cato my water just broke."

"HOLY SHIT! " As he gets on the intercom to Michael. "Michael punch it. Her water broke. Tell H&B we're having a chat when I get there & get the back up pilot in my seat. I'm not leaving her."

Michael "Got it."

Camille then informed her son-in-law; "Cato she was already 2 centimeters when we left. We were told that, even if she was crowning to get her on the plane. I would rather have delivered her there but I was over-ruled."

Camille went on to check her again to find she's already at 9 then said;

"Cato this baby is going to be an international born. She's not going to make land."

Katniss screamed again & Cato was right at her side, holding her hand.

"Katniss, I'm right here. Not going anywhere, Kit."

"OWWW! WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN! YOU SON OF A... OWWWWWW! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Yes dear. It's all my fault. Look you're not going to make it to the hospital but the good news is that your mother is here which is what I was trying for in the first place."

"Are we going with our game plan for names? Oh shit here comes another one."

"If you still want to. I've never started a tradition before."

"Neith... Neit.. OWWWW!" As another contraction hits, hard. Once the contraction was over; "Neither have I."

Camille asked;  
"What tradition?"

Cato as he's receiving a death grip from Katniss ;  
"If the baby is a girl we're name her Erin Sage; if it's a boy Erin James."

Camille looked puzzled; "Erin?"

Cato replied;  
"Erin for Erin go braugh; Ireland forever. For the people there took us in & treated us like one of their own. For keeping us safe from Snow, this is our way to thank them."

"Erin. I like that. Well..."

Katniss was looking at the two of them as another contraction hit;  
"Hate to interrupt the tender moment pow-wow here. However (as she grips Cato's hand that drops him to his knees) I'm in PAIN HERE! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN AS...!"  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Four hours later, District-13, Panem:

In the middle of the night a hovercraft landed in its bay with two people in front waiting for its new President with a stretcher. While still in international waters, after 9 hours of Labor Erin James Adams was born in international waters weighing in at almost 9 pounds. Erin also will have dual citizenship in both Ireland & Panem. In the hold the people who flew back to join the fight cheered when Cato informed them;

"Boys, the stem's on the apple."

The troops cheered even louder when Cato told them his name, Erin. For they knew why & it made those men & women there swelled with pride for doing the right thing. As the medics boarded the plane to get mother & child to medical, Cato deplanes with a bandaged hand greeted H & B Inc.

Haymitch spoke first; "Well... What do we have?"

The new President of the Rebellion answered; "Boy, almost 9 pounds."

Brutus as he hands 50 over to Haymitch; "Damn. Welcome home Mr. President."

Cato looks at his former mentor; "Thank you by the way..."

He then hauls off & decks Brutus. "Don't you EVER make her fly like that again."

As a sleeping Katniss is being taken off of the plane. Camille followed holding her grandson. She collects 50 from Brutus & 100 from Haymitch who then returns fifty to Brutus. As Haymitch mutters 'damn' while Brutus rubs his jaw they look over at Erin & both said;

"Katniss with your nose & hair."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Michael deplanes the hovercraft. Waiting for him is Paul.

Paul looked at his brother;  
"How are they? How many fingers did she break?"

Michael answered;  
"They're fine. No fingers broken. Bruise his hand & sprained his wrist. We got a grand-nephew to spoil little brother. Just a hair under 9 pounds. I remember the baby pictures. James all the way with blond hair."

As Michael gives a c-note to Paul;  
"Damn I thought it was a girl. Dad would've been bragging 'his first great-grandson'."

Paul shakes his head in amusement,  
"Just like James. You were always partial to girls."

Michael agrees;  
"Yeah I wanted Cato to go through the dating thing with his daughter. You know what they say..."

Both laugh as they walk on toward medical with Camille & Cato.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Medical Center District-13:

Katniss wakes up to Erin crying then she hears Cato telling her;

"Hey, you are NOT getting up. Your mother said rest for two days Katniss."

"Bring him here. How long was I out?"

"About 4 hours. Here he is. Camille said he's a good size. That's my boy."

"Oh, I do all the work. Like hell no, I get some of the credit."

"Including (as he holds his up his hand) this."

"Oh hell yes. I'm sure I will be getting credit for that."

"I never thought we would be back here, Katniss."

"Neither did I. I hate to admit it but I'm so scared for us."

"Shh, rest. We're safe from Snow. I won't let them near you or, Erin."

Has they both look at Erin sleeping they know what they were fighting for. To free children from being reaped & put into arenas for slaughter for the capitol's sick entertainment. To free people from the threat of Snow & his filthy disease.


End file.
